The Fairytail
by Keri-Jen
Summary: This story is based on the manga that's happening so far. So Chapter 473. If you haven't been reading then enter at your own risk. Meanwhile, Zeref's forces are now taking over the whole of Fiore. Locking up wizards in their cells, he finally gets to destroy END once and for all and let the world taste his suffering. Contains Nalu, Gruiva, Jerza, Gajevy, & a few others. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1 - Hope

**Hi Everyone. After reading the manga, I decided to make up my own little story from there. So if you don't read the manga, there will be spoilers on who END is and so on so forth. So read at your own risk. My story starts of with everyone being defeated in their battles. There may be some spelling mistakes, but that's because my spell checker decided not to work for me today. Yeah...annoying, but if you spot any. Just ignore it. Once I get it working again, I'll upload it with the correct spelling.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own any characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hope

Dark clouds swarmed the bright blue sky and every bit of light was turned to darkness. The warm breeze everyone had felt before had turned into a bristle ice piercing gust of wind. It seemed Fairytail were going to lose indefinitely. There was no comeback, no savoir. Just destruction and death. Laxus Dreyar was practically dead on the grounds of Haven, blood staining his clothes and rubble covering his body. He laid there, taking slow painful breaths. It hurt his chest, like something was lodged deep inside his lungs. There was only so much breathing he could do. His fists punched the ground with all his might, as he started to crawl away. He pushed his knees to the dirty rubble and picked himself up, spluttering crimson liquid from his mouth as he stammered.

Erza Scarlet and the Mermaid Heel's best Kagura were beaten to a pulp by Neinhart, just away from the southern quarters. Their battle was a strong one, with two of the best female wizards using all their might to destroy this one spirggan. How badly did this end? Kagura dropped to her knees, her eyes wide as she stared at her hands. She was so weak compared to him. She had tried everything…but still nothing worked. This large spriggan seemed to be indestructible. Every time she or Erza would get a slash in, it did nothing to his body. Kagura whimpered, her hands clutching her face allowing her hands to catch her tears. Erza was still fighting. Her sword of destruction plowing into his right shoulder. With a hell of earth scream, she sliced his arm through before pulling out her sword to inspect the blood. Her eyes tightened to her blade, before receiving a fist full of Neinhart's power. The force was strong, taking her off her feet and sending her flying to the conclave of rubble. Kagura screamed for her, but Erza was down. Sweat ran down her face, followed by the blood and tears. She wriggled her body slowly, her hand reaching for her shoulder where she had felt excruciating pain. She could barely stand, her magic energy was fading dramatically. Kagura bellowed her name once more, down on her knees as she watched Erza struggle to stand. They were done for.

Much like the others who had come into battle. Juvia and Cana were spread out across the battlefield, blood leaking from their deep wounds. The Sabretooth guild and Mermaid Heel were in no better shape, either on their knees in mercy or knocked out from the blast of their wrath. Sting stood up, clutching his wounds before being blasted back down to his knees. He felt weak, like there was no potential left inside of him. Rogue was beside him, barely breathing. His eyes turned to his twin dragon slayer and he frowned lightly. Nothing could be said. He was just thankful that he had sent Froch and Lector with Yukino into the far distance. Where they would be safe.

Lamia Scale and Quatro Puppy had been taken, wrapped in anti-magic cuffs and pulled along the route, to the chambers. It seemed that all of Zeref's army and spriggans were taking over. Destroying everything in their paths. Not even the king's great army was enough. Princess Hisue and her father were held captive after the black wizard's mighty soldiers conquered the castle in Cronus. Everything was falling.

Lucy Heartfilia sat by the bed in the infirmary room, still inside of the Fairytail building. Her partner, Natsu was still unconscious from when Happy had brought him to her. It was obvious to the celestial wizard that the dark forces would charge into Fairytail at any moment, after hearing Warren's message that Fairytail was down for the count. She weakly tensed, grasping her team-mate's hand, hoping that he would wake. Happy laid still in her lap, tears falling from his big bright eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he too reached out, placing his paw on top of Lucy's hand, which had a tight grasp of Natsu's. There was only a matter of time, until a spriggan 12 would come in here and take them all captive. Lucy's chest tightened, her tears falling down her cheeks.

She mumbled his name, desperately hoping he could hear her. If anyone could save them now, it was him. Natsu Dragneel, the salamander of Fairytail.

"Lucy…I'm scared" Happy cried out softly. "They will take us away. What if he doesn't wake up in time?" his eyes were red from his never ending crying, his fur wet from her own tears that had accidentally landed on him. She bit her lip. There was no hope left, they were done for. She stared at the pale face of her team-mate. He looked so dull, so ill. It made her stomach twist. He was their last hope in stopping Zeref. And by any means necessary, she needed to protect him. To protect their future. Her heart throbbed.

" _Please, protect the future"_

Her eyes welled up once more, her head falling down to look at her small feline friend. Her body tensed. Everyone else was fighting out there, for the future. And here she was. She shook her head, using her free-hand to wipe her wet tired eyes.

"Over my dead body Happy" she growled. "I won't let them. They can do what they want with me, but I wont let them take you…or Natsu!"

"Lucy…" Happy watched with sadness as she leant forward, her head falling onto Natsu's body, while hugging Happy with her other arm. She was crying hard, harder than ever before. Being a fairytail, she made so many wonderful friends…but these two. Happy and Natsu. She smiled weakly.

"You're my family and all I have left. I'm not letting anyone take you guys away from me" she cried. "YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE!" she shouted, squeezing Natsu's hand tighter. "They'll have to kill me first!"

"But Lucy…" Happy's eyes widened with shock. Tears flowing down his blue fur. This was the girl he had teased on countless occasions, destroyed her apartment, dragged her along to dangerous missions…but loved. "I don't want you to die" he whined softly. "Not for us" he rubbed his face into her chest and soaked her skin with his tears. "Please…don't leave us. Don't die!" his chest hurt him, a horrible pain of sorrow filled up inside him. This was the real Lucy, not future Lucy, not Edolas Lucy. This was their Lucy. If she died, nothing would be the same again. There would be no more teasing, no more glorious food and practical jokes. No more comfort hugs…no family left.

Suddenly, a loud noise of destruction rebelled through the walls. They were here. Finally, Lucy releases them both from her grasp, causing Happy to scream out her name. But that wasn't going to change her mind now. There was no running away, no turning back. She had her keys to her side, but she was strong enough not to hold them and call them out. She was strong now. She took a deep breath, shielding her body between the door and the bed containing Natsu.

This was it.

The noise rippled, getting louder…closer to her. She exhaled, grasping her whip to her side. Her eyes blared at the closed door, awaiting for someone to stumble in. Slow and steady pants, she waited.

Happy watched her with anticipation, silent cries for her.

"I'm a fairytail wizard…" she mumbled to herself. She held her whip harder before whispering something quietly. Happy bit his lip, not quite catching what she had just said before the door swung from its hinges, followed by a blast of explosions and smoke. Lucy squealed, the force of the blast sent her flying to the other side of the room. Happy watched with awe as she jumped to her feet, slashing her whip as she ran towards the monstrous spriggan.

But in fact, it wasn't a spriggan at all. Lucy swallowed her tongue as the man she saw before him, was none other than the dark wizard himself. Lord Zeref. His eyes burnt into hers, slightly amused as he turned to the pink haired mage in the bed. Lucy growled, slashing her whip to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she spat, angrily. Catching his attention, Zeref quickly turned to the blonde wizard, his eyes turning soft. "Star dress, Leo form!" she bellowed. "Open gate to the lion, leo" a golden glow formed around her, her clothes changing and a tattoo of the zodiac sign appearing on her arm. Loke stood beside her. There was no flirty comment as he dived straight into battle, his golden fist aiming for the black dressed wizard. "Regulus Impact!" Lucy shouted, as she swarmed her magic energy.

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke roared, as he slashed the wizard down before him. Zeref stumbled back slowly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy barked out, casting a golden light to reveal the pink haired celestial spirit. Her breathing was harsh. There was no way she was going to win this, but she could at least give Happy time to get Natsu out of here. Or that's what she thought. The two spirits charmed their way at the dark wizard, their magic intense, just before Lucy opened another gate. "Open gate of the sea-goat Capricorn!"

All three spirits stood before Zeref, with Lucy behind them. She stood proudly, with determination and honor. It seemed she could perform multiple summoning without breaking a single sweat. The dark wizard smiled at this, his hands clapping with pride.

"There is no doubt that you are a Heartfilia, young child" he stated with amusement. "How proud I am of you, taking up your ancestor's title as the most powerful celestial spirit mage" he frowned, turning to Natsu. "You look so much like your mother…I trust my brother kept you strong" Lucy's eyes widened. Brother? He stepped forward, allowing Capricorn to close the gap.

"You, are the dark wizard Zeref. The one who fused a contract with Lady Anna and Lady Layla" he chanted.

"Indeed, I'm surprised you remembered" he mumbled. "And I see Layla's daughter also gained your keys" he looked to Virgo then at Leo.

Loke clenched his fists.

"You dare touch her and you'll pay!" he shouted. Zeref smirked, shaking his head back and forth as if it was forbidden.

"No harm will come to Layla's child, I swore an oath to that. A promise she made me keep those years ago"

"What?" Lucy muttered, not fully understanding. Her eyes looked deeply into his, as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Your mother helped me open the eclipse gate, in exchange she made me promise to insure your safety, making sure no harm comes to little Lucy Heartifilia" he smirked again. "So although you're willing to die for my brother, I cannot allow that to happen" he looked back at Capricorn, who stood still before him. "A magical contract that cannot be broken. Layla performed it herself, using the rest of her magic energy. So even if I tried, my magic would be immune to you" he explained heavily. "But, I will give you the same offer I did to your ancestor Anna, to join me and my forces…I could use a celestial spirit mage like yourself"

"Never! My heart belongs to Fairytail" she shouted, cursing under her breath. Zeref cackled at this, shaking his head.

"Of course it doesn't. But I'll let you think that way if you must" he slowly edged to Natsu's bed, smiling wider as he clutches a blue cat from the sheets. "Now, although I may not be able to harm you. A persuasion is in order"

Happy yelped as he pulled at his fur.

"My curse brings death to anyone who gets too close when a wave appears. It would be an awful shame if this cat, your friend, gets killed by my hands…wouldn't it?"

"Don't you dare" Lucy clenched her fists, her legs trembling. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh I would, if you allow me to take my brother off these premises" he smiled weakly.

"He's not your brother! Stop saying that!" Lucy growled.

"But I am. I am the great dark wizard Zeref Dragneel, the creator of demons such as END" he leaned forward, brushing the pink hair from Natsu's face. "Want me to give you a clue on who END really is?" he chuckled darkly, turning to Loke. "Shocker to you three as well? I bet you didn't know that END really meant Etherious Natsu Dragneel now did you?"

"You're lying!"

"He's telling the truth Lucy" Happy squirmed. "He has this magic book thing that can hurt Natsu" Lucy's face paled. Natsu…is END? No…he can't be. That means that Natsu…is a demon. Her legs trembled, her bottom lip wobbled. Her hands shook as she held her whip, slashing it in front of her. Her finger pointed to him.

"Let go of Happy now!" her eyes glared at him with high alert, her body roaming as she glowed gold. "I'm warning you…drop him" her sight moved over to Natsu, her focus deadly on him. He was her last hope.

"Such power Heartfilia" Zeref watched with amazement, releasing the cat to the ground. "Are you channeling your magic power?" he looked back to Natsu, who stirred slowly. "A celestial wizard would do nicely in my ranks…" he said calmly. He stepped forward, flicking his hand away at Capricorn, forcing his gate closed. He quickly did the same for Virgo, who screamed out for Lucy before disappearing into thin air.

"Princess!"

"Capricorn! Virgo!" Lucy's hands attempted to reach out for them, her heart hurting as she watched their forms fade. Loke stood his ground, pushing himself between Lucy and Zeref. "Loke…no" she whispered.

"I'm not letting him touch you Lucy" Loke growled angrily, eagerly watching as the dark wizard stepped closer to his blonde maiden. "Get out of here while you can, I'll keep him away"

"No! I told you, I'm fighting beside you" Lucy snapped. Her head turned to Happy. "Fly Natsu out of here, don't come back" she ordered.

"But…Lucy" the exceed muttered sadly.

"DO IT!" she screamed. Instantly, the cat jumped onto the bed and pulled Natsu high to the ceiling. His eyes wondered to both Loke and Lucy before flying his partner out of the room. He was heavy, like dead weight, but it didn't stop the young cat drag him out of the room and fly him down the hall. His tears fell just thinking about Lucy.

Zeref took a deep and heavy sigh. It seemed that Lucy was very much like her ancestor Anna. Strong willed and determined to fight to the bitter end. She leapt forward calling her zodiac's magic power to strike him down. He just pushed it away, like it was nothing but wind. Loke attacked, his punches and kicks moving from every angle. Zeref merely blocked each one before slowly crushing him down to the ground. He stepped on his back, his foot angled into his spine before looking directly at Lucy.

"I've been patient" he began darkly. "But you my girl, are wearing me thin" his eyes turned red. "I'm going to crush your little spirit and then claim you as my property…do you hear me? I'm going to use you to unleash Mavis from her status and finally take this pitiful world into my own hands" he smirked, forcing his foot deeper into Loke's spine. "I'll kill every last fairy on this land…all except the one I promised not to harm" he smiled, looking deeper into her scared eyes. "You, will be my possession. From now on…" with a final crush, Loke's body shattered into gold dust causing Lucy to squeal loudly. Her voice echoed from the top of the building and out to the battlefields.

* * *

 **So Natsu's been dragged away by Happy. Loke has vanished and poor Lucy has been taken by Zeref. What's happening to the world?**

 **Next time:**

 **Chapter 2 - The Wrath of the Ultimate Dragon Slayer.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wrath of the Ultimate Dragon

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys! Means a lot to me that you gave me great feedback...shows I'm doing something right! Here is the next chapter. Please bare in mind that this is a fan-fiction story written by me and my wild imagination. Plus, I dont own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Wrath of the Ultimate Dragon Slayer

Lucy sat in the black iron throne made for Zeref himself. She was strapped in chains, anti-magic clasps that made her feel completely useless. Her breathing was shallowed, her eyes dull as she watched the many wizards who had been captured be dragged in through the doors of the Cronus Castle. She had heard that the king and princess were also locked in the dungeons below her and yet she was up here, sat on the dark wizard's chair like a queen. She felt sick, her stomach slowly twisting. There was no more tears, she had shed them all out that there was simply no more to produce. For now she hoped that Happy had gotten away safely.

She could no longer call on her spirits, to even ask if they were ok. She had no idea if Loke was alive, after watching his body shatter into tiny pieces of gold. She was fairly sure he wasn't. It didn't look like he had be transferred back to the celestial world. She bit her bottom lip. Lord Zeref was stood in front of her, now dressed in an attire only a king would wear. His dark red robe cling to his neck and his hands roughly clung to each other behind his back. She could not see his face, but she knew that he was smiling.

A strange man, Invel had come up the steps to the altar, his head bowed slightly as he handed his lord a piece of paper, a report.

"All forces have conquered the East, the South and the West" he said proudly. "All but the North is to remain" Invel pushed his small glasses up to the bridge of his nose, staring intensely at Lucy. "My lord, you found us a queen?" he said smiling devilishly. He stared at her, her gown was most suited for a queen, a red dress with golden lining. Her hair was tied up much like how her mother's was, supposedly this was to remind Zeref of his once good friend Layla. However Lucy thought this was much like a sick joke.

Invel bowed his head, his hand reached out to hold her hand into his. But Zeref snatched him away, yanking his arm upright and pulling him back without any hesitation.

"Only I can touch her. Understand me Invel?" he growled.

"Yes my lord" he backed away. "Do you want us to send all 12 spriggans to the North?" he wondered. "That is the only location we haven't checked, if we send them there we can-"

"No Invel" he said darkly.

"But what if we don't find him"

"We will. Because now I have Miss Heartfilia in my clutches, he will come to me" Zeref snarled. Invel nodded, stepping down the stairs. "See how you have become so handy for me Lucy my dear?" the dark wizard chanted with amusement. "Not only will you unleash your celestial magic onto Mavis, but you also make a nice bait for my brother to come soaring in"

Lucy said nothing.

"The time will come. But here…why don't you hold my brother's soul? Might make you feel better" he cackled, using his form of magic to allow an old book appear on Lucy's lap. She cringed, staring at the word before her. END.

* * *

"Natsu…wake up, please wake up!" Levy continued to push hard on the mage's chest, her eyes searching for answers. Happy and Lily were sat beside them, watching with misery. "I know you're alive, I can sense Lucy's magic power in you. So open your eyes!" she shouted.

Lily turned to Happy, interested in their story of how they managed to escape Zeref's clutches and fly all the way out here to the North side of Fiore. Happy sniffled, wiping his eyes as she explained about Lucy and her mother's bonded promise to Zeref making her untouchable. Levy was listening while slowly cursing her under breath. By now it was obvious that they had Lucy and most properly torturing her friend. She shivered, tearing up as she pushed hard on Natsu's chest once more. "Come on you stupid dragon slayer! Lucy needs you! We all need you, wake up you sack of charcoal!" she barked.

Gajeel was in the distance, scouting for any enemies. He heard Levy's cries and slowly bowed his head down with regret. Everyone was captured, harmed or seriously injured. Few were left for dead. Gajeel could smell their corpses, rotting away. His eyes shrunk, his arms crossed over his chest before peeking over to Levy. She was frightened, scared that she too might die. The iron dragon slayer refused to let her die this way, not by the hands of scum like them. She was going to grow old, be happy with her life. His teeth bit down against each other hard, grunting. If anyone touches her, he'll knock them down before they could even say ow. And that was his promise. He was going to protect her. Protect the little shrimp, no matter the cause.

"Natsu!" Levy gasped, somewhat happy and frustrated. Gajeel turned his head slightly round to see that the pink haired mage was slowly adjusting to his surroundings, coughing and spluttering before finally sitting up. Happy pounced on him the moment he leapt upright, his tears drowning himself.

"Natsu I'm so glad you're ok!" he cried. "So much has happened, we were scared you was dead!" the mage looked around, his strong arm slowly tensing as he wrapped it round his furry friend. He cracked a smile, before turning to Levy with confusion. He had expected it to be Lucy by his side. He could remember her hand holding his. Her voices flashing through his mind like a memory.

" _You're my family and all I have left. I'm not letting anyone take you guys away from me"_

" _YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE!"_

" _They'll have to kill me first!"_

His body tensed, his face dropping into a serious look.

"Where's Luce?" he asked, fearsome.

"She and Loke tried to protect you, it seems now that she is in the hands of Zeref" Lily said dully. "Zeref came to get you. She told Happy to grab you and leave" he explained. Natsu gave one look to Happy, who nodded to everything, but said no words. His hands grasped the dirt to the side of him, his heart clenching tightly.

"Is…Is…she dead?" he wondered, his jaw locking hard. Levy shook her head, turning to Gajeel for answers.

"One of Lucy's spirits…Capricorn was it? He told us Lucy cannot die by Zeref, under a contract he and her mother made. If anything she's probably stuck in the Cronus Castle" the dark slayer growled. "It would be wise not to go blaring fire at them now" he watched as Natsu rose to his feet, his hands surrounded by his flames.

"I don't care. They got Lucy and I'm gonna make them pay" he growled.

"Lucy's not the only one they have. They have pretty much all of Fairytail and the other wizard guilds locked up in their chambers. I don't know what there planning on doing but it doesn't seem good" Levy admitted. "You need a plan. You can't just fire over there like you normally do. The spriggan 12-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN"

"Watch it Salamander, talk to her like that again and I'll put you out of your misery here and now" Gajeel threatened. His flames burnt out as he stared angrily at Gajeel.

"We understand you want to save everyone but we can't do that right now" Lily piped up. "Our best bet is finding allies that can help us"

"Achnologia" Natsu chanted.

"What? You can't be serious, since when was he an ally?" Levy squealed.

"He isn't, but he and I have the same goals. To destroy Zeref" Natsu growled. Gajeel rolled his eyes. He knew Natsu was stupid, but this was beyond his stupidity level. Was his last battle with Zeref that bad that it killed all his brain cells?

"Are you forgetting that he murdered your father Igneel?" Levy wondered sadly. "Do you really think he will come and willingly help us"

"No, but I can make a deal with him. He wants END, he wants to destroy him. If we kill Zeref then END dies along with him"

"NO NATSU NO!" Happy screamed out, hugging his friend by his leg. "That's a stupid plan! No way will I let you die"

Gajeel's eyes widen, Levy covers her mouth followed by a gasp while Lily watches with disbelief. Did they hear that right? Why would Natsu die?

Without any hesitation, Gajeel swung his iron club to Natsu, knocking him to the ground. His eyes piercing as he searches darkly into his eyes. Levy screams by the sudden commotion.

"This END…he's a demon created by Zeref, right?" he chattered, keeping Natsu underneath him. The fire mage nodded, making no attempt to escape free. "So if we kill Zeref, END dies too?" again Natsu nodded. "But we haven't seen END yet, how do we know he exists"

"Trust me, he does" Natsu choked.

"So explain to me this. Why did the little fur ball shout out that you will die…hmm?" his club duck down lower to Natsu's throat, causing his scarf to choke him. The fire mage spluttered, his eyes dark.

"Because…I'm him. I'm END"

* * *

The cells were dark. Any light to be shown was from the door at the top of the long stairs, and that was when they opened it. There was so many wizards, Gray was finding it hard to count. So far he had counted 205 wizards, mostly from high classed guilds such as Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and even Sabretooth. The Trimens were locked up on the far side, begging to be released. Chelia and her cousin Sherry were also amongst the numbers that had been pulled into the cells. Gray grumbled, shaking his shackles that were tightly around his wrists. Beside him was Macao and Romeo, but the rest were unknown. Possibly trapped somewhere in these many cells.

His attention turned to the door at the top of the stairs. A bright light made him clench his eyes shut, before peeking out. A voice was heard.

"You release me this instant! I will not be tossed in here like an animal. And where is Kagura?! You tell me right now!" it was Erza. The woman was in chains, much like him but surrounded by many guards. They kicked her into a cell only 3 rooms away from Gray before locking it shut and disappearing back up the stairs. Her shouts were scary and full of anger.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M A FAIRYTAIL MAGE, AN S CLASS, DO YOU THINK THESE CHAINS CAN HOLD ME?" her voice was raised, followed by sniffles. Finally Gray speaks up.

"Yo Erza, what's happening up there?" he wondered, calling out to her. Her body tensed hearing he too was stuck down here. Slowly, she whispered his name like it was the plague. They had lost. But she was too frightened to admit that. All these mages locked up were begging, believing that someone out there could save them. Her lips wobbled.

"We failed Gray. I don't even know where half of our guild is right now" she whimpered. "Wendy, Carla…Levy, Gajeel…Jet and Droy…Juvia" her name made Gray twitch, but he kept silent. "Mira and Elfman, Lisanna and Cana…I don't know where they are, or what's going on. I'm supposed to be the Guild Master for mavis' sake!" her shallow cries echoed the cells.

"What about Natsu, Lucy?" Gray wondered.

"Last I heard, Natsu was unconscious and Lucy was with him" the redhead said sadly. "Unless Lucy has a great magical attack under her sleeve…I don't think any of us will survive" Erza whispered.

"Lucy? You don't mean Lucy Heartfilia do you?" one mage asked in disbelief. Gray stammered, his hands clamping to the cell bars.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY? IS SHE OK?!" he yelled. Another mage coughed lightly, while the other began to laugh. The silence made his cackle sound so loud and dark, it gave both Erza and Gray shivers.

"Lucy Heartfilia, she's Lord Zeref's Queen. When I walked in, I saw her sat on the throne with him beside her. I didn't think it was her at first, but I know that face"

"You're lying to us" Erza snapped. "Tell us the truth"

"That is the truth" another mage chimed in. "I saw her too, but she has chains on her. I don't think she's there willingly"

Gray banged his head against the iron bars, his head hurting from the impact. So Zeref has Lucy? But why? What made Lucy so special to be beside him unharmed? Unless he was planning on using her for his own disgusting needs. Gray stomped his foot, his eyes raging.

"HE BEST NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"Gray, calm down" another voice came into action. It was no other than Lyon. His voice was peaceful, like he had been in the cells for weeks. "They won't harm her. They will just use her as bait" he admitted calmly.

"Bait? Who are they planning on luring in?" Gray snapped.

"The salamander of course" this time it was Jura's voice. His dark manly voice perked up the second he rose from the wall.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Who else would run to Lucy's side in a time of need?" Lyon quipped, as he wriggled through the other mages to get to the front of the cell. "Natsu Dragneel"

"Natsu Dragneel" Jura repeated. Erza smiled at this. If they captured Lucy and was using her for bait, it must have met one thing. Natsu was alive and heading straight towards them.

"Natsu Dragneel, you fire breathing freak. You best get us out of here and save Lucy! YOU HEAR ME!" Gray shouted from the top of his lungs.

One the other side of the Fiore, Natsu smirked.

"I hear ya, loud and clear icicle"

* * *

In a cave not far away from Cronus, a blood-thirsty young man sat still on the cold ground. His sharp gaze looked out across the destruction that Zeref had caused. His mighty wrath causing more damage than his own. His fanged smile, turned into a dark frown as he sniffed the air. The smell of pity humans were close. He never understood the skinned creatures, how they were always fighting and declaring themselves bigger than others. After so many years of being a dragon, he knew that nothing could compare to him.

He recalled the dark memory of 5 dragon slayers being pulled into the Eclipse Gate and him chasing after them. He didn't succeed, which made him fight against the celestial spirit mage and the dark wizard himself. They were fools to ever think they could kill him. But they lived, hiding in the destruction of the dragon king's festival. Anna Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel. He awaited the day he could get his sharp claws into their throats, but again, it never seemed to happen. Anna was wiped away from existence, how? He never knew. And Zeref wandered around the many islands in hope to find peace.

So he was rather surprised when Zeref had finally come to meet with him. To tell him that his wrath that he unleashed on Tenrou Island was a failure. He was disgusted. Once again, merely humans had somehow survived his terrifying attack. Even more so when he heard two names familiar to the ones before, almost 400 years ago. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel.

He laughed darkly. Funny how the world works? And how those two surnames always seem to get tangled up together. He smirked wider when he found out that three of the dragon slayers that had gone through that portal those years ago, ended up on that faithful island. Just a slight bummer that he didn't kill them.

And after killing the fire dragon himself, Achnologia was delighted that he could finally take the title of the dragon king all to himself.

" _You failed again Achnologia" Zeref had told him. "How many chances do I give you?" he was outraged, as Zeref had stood before him, spitting out the word failure. "I wanted you to destroy them all, except her of course. I cannot harm her" Zeref said darkly._

" _If I had known you embedded their foster parents inside of them, then I may have been able to" he snarled, sitting back in his stoned chair._

" _That had nothing to do with me. Igneel and Anna had planned that" Zeref said calmly. "But if you want someone to blame, you can easily blame yourself"_

" _What did you just say?" Achnologia's lips cursed, his fangs showing with greed._

" _You cannot harm me, after all, I made you into what you are. Destroy me and you will turn into a minor human like the rest that you despise" it was a threat, a dark and gloomy one. Slowly Achnologia sat upright, smirking._

" _You have a lot on your head Zeref"_

" _Not as much as you do, Dragon King" he smirked evilly, watching as the dark wizard turned his back on him. Leaving him alone in his cave._

" _One day, I will kill you too Zeref, just you wait"_

His attention turned gloomily, the scent of burning rising. He stood up, flashing his large dragon skin cloak around him. Someone had found him. He stood still, in the center of his cave ready to lash out, only for a small black cat with panther like ears to appear at the entrance. Achnologia stared grimly.

"A cat? No…an exceed" he mumbled. His teeth chattered together. "If an exceed is here then that means…" he growled lowly, his eyes piercing as he watched 3 humans and another cat climb up to the cave entrance. His eyes widened. Humans? Were they expecting to come here and live?

"Acnologia" the black cat chanted. "Are you sure he's here?"

"My nose doesn't lie"

Ah yes. He is a dragon slayer. Acnologia watched as the dragon slayer rose to the entrance, standing firmly. The blue cat weakly wobbled behind him, as did a young blue haired girl. He licked his lips. Dinner time already?

"Acnologia, come out here. I want to make a deal" the pink haired fool shouted. He stood proudly, his arms across his chest. A taller, scruffy black haired man stood next to him. He too was a dragon slayer. Achnlogia could smell their elements from his distance. He grumbly waited as the fool stepped forward. "I want to kill Zeref"

This amused him.

"Kill the dark wizard you say? What makes you think I'll assist?" the dragon king chattered, keeping in the shadows.

"Because if Zeref dies, END dies too, right?" Acnologia's eyes flashed. This cocky brat before him was lucky that he hadn't ripped him to shreds. He grunted, signaling him to continue. "I need your help. I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail" he introduced himself, causing the dragon king to flex. That disgusting name again, Dragneel. "My best friend is held captive by Zeref…in fact all my friends are"

"So…" the king growled, growing impatient.

"If you help me kill Zeref, then END will die as well. That's what you want, for END to die? You feel threatened by him" Natsu spoke out. Acnologia sniggered at this.

"I'm not interested in your foolish deals boy" he hissed angrily, turning his cloak around his face. The girl next to Natsu slowly whimpered.

"What about Lucy?" she cried to Natsu. "What if Zeref does something horrible to her?" Acnologia flinched, his eyes blaring into his cloak as he listened darkly. "She didn't deserve this pain…you will save her won't you Natsu?"

"Of course I will. I'll save them all, but I need his help" Natsu groaned. This time Gajeel stepped up. He could sense the dragon king's eyes staring at them. A cold regrettable glare landing on him.

"Why did you end up this way?" he asked angrily. "How did you manage to turn yourself into a dragon the way you did? With Zeref's help? Why…there must have been a reason" Acnologia chuckled devilishly.

"Yes. There was a reason. 400 years ago"

"Then use that as an excuse to help us" Gajeel yelled. There was silence. Acnologia was growing tired of playing with these fools. Slowly, he crept forward. His eyes showing nothing but red, much like Gajeel's. All of them stepped back, all except Natsu.

"Not frightened of me boy?"

"No"

"You're trembling, I can see that"

"I'm not trembling because of you" the fire dragon slayer snapped. "I'm scared for all those lives that are about to die because of one guy who won't come and help. Face his fears!"

Quickly enough, Acnologia stroked his long claw hands at Natsu, but he ducked in time. Again, he roared, slashing his long claws at the pest, only for him to quickly dodge.

"Get out of here dragon scum, before I unleash my dragon form on you" he threatened. Natsu groaned at this, shaking his head.

"No! I am staying here till you agree to help me" this time Acnologia managed to grasp him in his hand, flying him to the edge of cave's wall. He choked him slowly, smiling as he looked into Natsu's eyes of despair. Words didn't describe what he was feeling, there was so much emotion that the dragon king was simply lost in his bliss. He stared.

A girl. Blonde and smiling brightly at him, with beautiful brown eyes. She was staring back at him, whispering softly.

"Help me"

Instantly, he pounced back from Natsu, hissing as he watched the slayer fall to the ground like dead weight.

"Help me" it said again.

"Help me"

He clutched his head, growling and hissing. His memory began to play back to him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Before people say anything, I know Acnologia is supposed to be a BIG SCARY MAN EATING MONSTER, but in MY story I want him to be misunderstood. I quite like him as a character because it seems (just like Layla's) we have no past of him. So what if there was a reason behind his destruction and pain? Guess you guys will find out in the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Broken 400 years ago.**


	3. Chapter 3 -Broken 400 Years Ago

**Natsu and Co. have gone for help to save Lucy and the rest of the wizards by going to none other than Acnologia himself. I know readers are probably thinking why hasn't he just killed Natsu after all... SPOILERS...he is END? But so far Acnologia does not know who END is. It will stay that way for a few chapters. I wanted to change his character slightly, what if Acnologia had a reason why he became so destructive, he must of had a bad past right? I mean I would be upset too if I was forced to live for so many years much like Zeref and himself. So This chapter is going back in time. Back in time to Acnologia's past.**

 **Warning: There is a AcnologiaXAnna pairing. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairytail Characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Broken 400 Years Ago

"Akarui…wait for me" her eyes glowed brightly as the sun hit them, displaying a milky but glorious brown colour. She ran quickly, her feet sore from the chasing she had been doing just to keep up with him. Slowly, she managed to reach her peak momentum, lunging as she grasped hold of the man in front of her. They collapsed into a heap in the long grass. "Told you I'll get you" she winked, her smile brightened the skies. The man smirked in response, his stare turning to her plum pink lips. How he desperately wanted to kiss them. But just holding her close was enough for him. His arms were wrapped around her body, as she laid on top of him, smiling with success. But that moment would never last for so long. She rolled over onto her back, lying beside him as she held up hand to the blue sky. Her hand glowed golden, magically golden light that made Akarui stare with deep wonder. She gleamed at this, creating a spiral of golden dust in the air. "It's like being a fairy" she admitted sweetly. "Who would have thought that celestial magic would be so beautiful and mythical?"

Akarui smirked. He hated to admit it, but his childhood friend was remarkable when it came to magic. Slowly, he sat up and held out his hand allowing the golden light to hit his palm. It tingled but it was a nice feeling. So gifted she was.

"When I have children of my own, I want them to be able to do this too" she said softly.

"What? Celestial Magic?" he questioned. This made her pout.

"What's wrong with celestial magic?" she whimpered sadly. "It's unique, I'm the only one in our village that can do it" she placed one finger up at him and winked. "Plus the spirits I can summon are beyond amazing" Akarui rolled his eyes at this. One in particular was Leo the Lion. A flirtatious beast of a spirit and one that Akarui was never really fond off. But his blonde friend thought almost the world of him, being the leader of Zodiacs. "One day, I want to be the strongest celestial spirit mage there ever was…"

"What about if someone is better than you in the future?" Akarui chuckled.

"As long as they are a Heartfilia, I'll be very proud!"

"Anna, you're so weird" this made her playfully stick out her tongue. She rose up from her position and jolted away, causing Akarui to quickly chase after her. They were young, one the age of 14, the other 16. They had known each other since they were babies, but Akarui had a secret. One that he always tried to hide.

It wasn't until Anna turned 19 that Dragons and Humans fought against each other. Akarui sworn that he wouldn't let any harm come to her, and stuck by her side. But the war had gotten worse. Nothing could simply stop them now. 6 years later from that horrible war, it still continued on. Anna Heartfilia had gotten so much stronger now that she finally decided to join a wizard's army, to which Akarui quickly refused her to do.

"There's so many wizards like me here, we could finally win. Our parents wouldn't have died in vain!" Anna screamed, tears in her eyes. "I'm strong, I can do this"

"I'm strong too Anna, but please…you can't go! What if you die?" Akarui shouted as he grasped her arm. He prevented her from leaving. There was no way he was letting her out of his sights. Slowly, with all his strength, he pulled her into his arms, like a barrier around her petite body. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't. He knew she would die, die by the hands of a dragon. He couldn't bare it. "I don't want you to leave, please don't leave me Anna"

"I'll promise I'll come back to you Akarui" she whispered, placing her head on his chest. "And when I do, we can start that family I told you about"

Tears flooded his face.

"Stay with me Anna…just one night. That's all I ask. Let me show you…how much I love you" he cried softly, holding her into his chest. She did stay with him that night, but the early morning she left without a warning. He was still fast asleep, but by the time he awoke…Anna Heartfilia was long gone.

He had hoped their night together would change her mind. Make her think twice about the mistake she was doing. But it was all for nothing. She was out there, fighting Dragons using her great power. And he was indoors, crying over the loss of his loved one. He felt like a fool. Slowly, but surely he ran off in hopes to take his anger out on the demons. The monsters of destruction. Until he came across a young black haired boy dressed in a long cloak and a white throw-over. He was crying, but like Akarui.

"You…are you here to slay the dragons?" Akarui asked. The boy shook his head. "Then why are you here boy?! You shouldn't be wandering around here…they can kill you" again the boy shook his head. "Get out of here unless you want to die"

"I do want to die" the boy said coolly. "I'm waiting"

"Waiting? To die? Are you insane?" sweat poured from Akarui's forehead as he stared madly at the young boy. "You have a death wish my friend"

"Friend?" the boy mumbled. "Dragons destroyed my home, killed my family. My brother…I tried everything, but I think I finally succeeded. END" he said, darkly.

"What are you talking about? Come on, let's get you out of here" Akarui slowly went over, reaching out to help him. But the boy jumped back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" he shouted.

"Easy now kid, I just want to get you safe Haven" Akarui admitted bravely as he bent down to his level. "I know these bastard dragons have it in for it but we can't give up hope. I'm not. I have someone I'm waiting to come back to me, I'm not going to die until they do" the boy stared up at him, puzzled. "I'll slay every last one of these bastards that they will start calling me the dragon slayer!" he barked, gritting his teeth.

"Dragon slayer…" the boy whispered.

"Hmm?" Akarui didn't seem to know what was wrong with the boy in front of him. He seemed different, collected with emotions and too calm. Silently, the boy rose from his feet before holding out his hand. He tensed up, looking at this silver haired man who had declared himself a dragon slayer. "What are you doing?"

"You want to be a dragon slayer, yes? I can make that happen for you. There are dragons here, much like the ones we are attacking but are honest, true and kind to mankind. They have a secret art to magic which they can transfer to humans like us" the boy explained. "They call these humans…dragon slayers"

"I think you need to get checked out, your talking nonsense" Akarui sputtered.

"Dragon slayers are the only magical humans that can kill Dragons. You want to call yourself a Dragon slayer. Let me make you into one"

"Excuse me?" Akarui stared blankly as the boy in return smiled. "You want to give me a lost magical art that can slay dragons?" the boy nodded. "I don't even know your name boy. Why should I even believe what comes from your mouth?"

"Zeref Dragneel. That is my name. I've studied magical elements, particles and life of dragons since my family were murdered by one. A fire dragon named Igneel" he said briskly. "This was when the dragon war broke out. Three years ago, I revived my dead brother and passed him on to this Igneel who in return, felt guilty for killing our parents decided to train him up to become a dragon slayer" he explained happily.

"Your crazy" Akarui called out.

"I may be. But if you want to save this someone you waiting for, I'm your best option"

"And how do you do that?" Akarui questioned, frowning.

"Like I said, I've been researching, studying magical elements. I can enhance your cells and draw out your magical capability. Thus, making you a dragon slayer" Zeref said, nodding in approval. "Come with me and I will make you so powerful. You can take your revenge on these dragons and live in peace"

Akarui hesitated, but it meant he could finally be with the woman he loved. Slowly, he accepted.

4 months of pain was all that was needed. And the more pain Akarui endured, the less he began to think about the real reason he was doing this. He fought many dragons with his lost magic, the dragon slayer magic but every time he used it, something happened. His eyes paled and his skin turned into scales. Zeref was not fully satisfied by the results, thus making his experimentation even more so, till eventually causing the most destruction of all. Akarui no longer took his old name, declaring it to be pitiful like a merely human was supposed to be. His name now was Acnologia. A name both humans and dragons would fear. He wanted to search for Anna and make the war end. But far worse came. The dragonification was complete.

2 years on, on the day of the Dragon King's festival. Acnologia torched down buildings with his exotic blue flames, tortured dragons into begging for mercy. Many dragons perished, some hid and then there was 5 left. Acnologia searched for them. Wanting to destroy everything that was almost in his grasps. He wanted every dragon and every slayer dead.

Zeref Dragneel who finally felt guilty for all of this destruction turned to the strongest celestial mage who was in hiding. He begged that she helped him open the gate of the eclipse using all 12 of her gate keys to transport 5 orphans and their dragons into the future.

"I highly doubt dragons would exist in the future" she told him. "Plus, I can't. I have my own child to care for. We need to stay safe"

"If you do this, I'll promise the safety of you and your child. Besides for this to work, I'll need a celestial wizard in the future to open the other side for them to enter. Your child needs to live…for the message to pass on to your future generations" Anna stared blankly at this man. This teenaged boy who was simply begging her to use her magic ability. She groaned in response, finally accepting.

On the day, she stepped up to the eclipse gate in awe with what Zeref had created. It was simply hard to believe that in the future there was one exactly like this, hundredths of years old. She turned to 5 dragons, who waited behind her with their children bonded to them. She sighed, lightly throwing her light golden magic dust over the 5 orphans, causing their eyes to fall into a slumber.

"Are you capable of such power miss?" the red dragon said darkly.

"I am. Don't underestimate me Igneel. After Zeref explained it all, I'm know what I'm doing. You are heading forward…400 years before our time now. Where magic energy is high, so that these young dragon slayers can finally save our home. Put Acnologia to rest" she tapped her cheek, staring brightly at the 5 dragons.

"You know, dragons are probably no longer exist in the future, would it be wise to just transport you the way you are?" Anna questioned, doubtfully. Igneel stared intensely at her.

"These young dragon slayers…if they use too much of their lost magic, they too can transform into dragons" Igneel started. "But if we can somehow merge our souls with them, we can create anti-bodies that can stop that from happening. This would stop dragonification"

"And you want my help in doing that I suppose?" he nodded. "Ok, so it's going to take a lot but I can do this" she slowly glowed a golden light around her, piercing together each dragon to their adopted child. She smiled, as Igneel's last words were Thank you. Her body felt warmth and happiness, as she opened all 12 keys of the zodiac and watched the door come to life. The 5 children slowly were dragged into the portal causing Anna to strain as the doors shut behind her. Zeref placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did well…"

"Thank you"

"You truly are the most powerful celestial wizard of all time" he smiled. "This gate is now in your possession, for one day your future son or daughter will open that portal to receive those 5 dragon slayer orphans" Anna nodded, understanding that their future would be in her hands. "And my son?"

"He is safe. Just allow that message to pass through your children's children…" she nodded once more, leaving the site with Zeref in tow. Little did they know that someone was watching them? A dragon with thick black wings and blue carvings. He dived down, teeth blaring as Anna opened a gate of her spirits. Zeref stopped between the two, his hands stretched out wide.

"Akarui, please" the teenager whispered. Anna stepped back, her eyes watering. That name. "Anna was merely helping me with a task. It has been fulfilled"

"Anna" his roar shook the heavens and Anna wept as she casted a spell to keep sleeping, giving them enough time to leave. Her heart throbbed, seeing what her beloved Akarui had become. The father to her child. She left without a trance, taking her son with her. Anna was never seen again. They believe she had died of using up too much of her magic energy, but Akarui knew that really she was heartbroken. Believing all those years that her beloved was dead, instead he had turned into a monster. His life turned sour.

* * *

 **Akarui is Acnologia in case you guys wondered X.X This was actually just a draft but I decided to place it in for this story, gives a reason for why Acnologia would want to fight back.**

 **(This story may not follow with some events from the manga- it's just a fanfiction story written by me. So if you get confused, or question the timeline please just keep in mind that this was just a story I thought up off) Many thanks fellow readers!**

 **Next time: Yukino's gift**


	4. Chapter 4 - Yukino's Gift

**HEEEEEEELLLLLO READERS! WOOOOO! I've literally drank 4 energy drinks and I'm practically bouncing off the walls. That's a good sign. I just want to thank these lovely people for reviewing:**

 **BeautifulKnight  
Anabelle  
KittyKitFox  
BlueFlaw  
LRCN  
Airin Heartfilia 376  
Misasha-x  
and the 2 guests whose names are unknown. **

**THANK YOU! It means a lot to me with the positive feedback I've received- trust me it does! I love you guys! Though I'm sorry it's taken a while to get this next chapter up. For me it seems to be just work work work at the moment so I like to write stories to wind down. Sometimes you can tell in my writing if I'm angry or upset. I sort of put my emotions into my writing. Well...enough about me anyway. ARE WE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**

 **Here it is...Yukino's Gift.**

 **Please feel free to review, and I do not own any Fairytail characters!**

 **~ Keri-Jen**

* * *

Chapter Four

Yukino's Gift

"Are you going to help me defeat Zeref?" Natsu shouted angrily. "Are you listening to me?!" his eyes shrunk as he glared at the dragon king who winced at his memory. "I need to save Lucy, whether you help me or not" he roared.

"Natsu…" Levy slowly mumbled as he began to walk away. Gajeel followed. "We won't defeat him without his help, you know that"

"I don't care. I will fight him"

"Think about this Natsu, Zeref is a strong opponent" Lily blurted sadly. "There's just no way" slowly Gajeel turned back to look at the dragon king. He was on his knees, his hands clutching the dirt he scratched up with his claws. He let out a soft simple cry, followed by a name.

"Anna. Anna Heartfilia" he whispered.

"What?" Gajeel spluttered. It seemed that with their intense hearing that both Gajeel and Natsu stopped, turning to him with their eyes full of darkness.

"Anna Heartfilia, I…loved her" he muttered. Natsu's eyes widened. Anna Heartfilia? Was that like Lucy's cousin or something? It couldn't be, Lucy had no family left.

"Who is…Anna Heartfilia?" Levy whispered.

"She has the same name as Lucy, do you think their related Natsu?" Happy chimed. Acnologia glared at the cat.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" he wondered deeply. "That is the Lucy who has been caught by Zeref?" he asked.

"Yeah, Luce…but whose Anna?" Natsu asked back, He turned his head, hiding face with his cloak. "Did you love her?"

"400 years ago, Anna Heartfilia was my childhood friend, then later became my lover. I found out years after her death that she had given birth to my child, but the Heartfilia child was hidden" he explained sadly. "I loved her so much, but Zeref…" he looked at his scaled hands. "He turned me into this, after turning into this monster, she could never love me again" he looked over at Gajeel, his eyes suddenly jolting to Levy. "Anna was the reason I became a dragon slayer, but my anger for dragons made me change" he looked to Natsu, who had a pained expression. "The more power you use, the risk you become a dragon. I heard that the fire dragon king and Zeref wanted to destroy me, they were frightened of my power…Anna, she helped too" he took a dark deep breath, his eyes flashing at the fairytail wizards in front of him. "Lucy…is my family by blood. If she is anything like my Anna, she will betray you too"

"Lu would never do that! She loves us!" Levy screamed out in rage. "She is nothing like Anna, or any celestial mage for that matter. She loves everyone and always forgives. Always!"

"She would never break a promise or betray fairytail" Happy cried. Acnologia laughed darkly, his wild hair shaking like a mad dog.

"No matter what you say, Zeref will have his way. Lucy Heartfilia will destroy us all…she will be the one to open the fairy heart and when that happens…we are all doomed"

* * *

It was dark and the mist soon clouded over the night sky. Jellal took a deep breath in, as he sat on the edge of the cliff looking out at the Cronus Castle. He sensed dark magic, much like the one he felt from Future Lucy 2 years ago. He knew that Zeref was there, plotting how to create a world fit for his own. He had a plan to build his own land, act like god if it were. The blue headed wizard was disgusted when he had heard from Meredy that Zeref had Natsu's partner in chains. What did Lucy have to do with creating a new world? Unless… he was planning on using her as a breeder of a new era. Celestial magic was the key in all of this. Who better than to use the most powerful Celestial Wizard in all of fiore? He knew Yukino was never as strong as Lucy, nor was the Princess Hisue. It was always Lucy.

Jellal began to think. Was it destiny that Lucy met Natsu on that day? Did Zeref plan this so he could track her? He knew it was a sick joke, but the more he thought about it the more he worried about Erza. She was held captive in a cell, much like the one they were in as children. He wanted to save her, but there was no way he could blast through those doors like Natsu and take her. He would be killed, slaughtered.

He frowned, stroking his hair back over his head. Meredy watched him from afar as she slowly wrapped Juvia's wounds. The two women were silent, thinking about nothing other than the wizards trapped inside the castle. Meredy had done a senor link on both Gray and Erza, as well as Lucy to reassure both Jellal and Juvia that they were ok…for now. She told them how they were feeling. Gray was annoyed, full of rage yet worried for his friends. Erza was weak, crumpling at her own thoughts and then Lucy. Meredy had told Jellal that Lucy felt strange to her, like something deep down was affecting her. Like the fear of losing someone she loved and doing everything in her power to prevent it. But she also felt anger and pity…sorrow and guilt. Dark magic was embedded inside of her, slowly wanting to break free. If her feelings got any worse, that darkness would soon consume her.

They only had a matter of time.

* * *

The houses that once people lived in were turned to dust, rubble and pulled from the inside out. It torn Yukino's heart when she noticed the scattered children's toys that were covered in muck and dirt. She had ran off with two of her comrade's exceeds Lector and Frosh. She didn't know where she was going, or how she would get back to her guild. The last thing she remembered was her guild master Sting ordering her to run in fear and panic. She had refused him at first, wanting to battle by his side. Tears rolled down her face, still feeling his touch on her shoulders when he grasped her trembling.

" _I…don't…k-know if we will make it" he blubbered, water filling his eyes. "Please, take Lector and leave this place. Get far away" his words were threatening, his body weak and his magic power draining. He gripped her shoulders with all his strength before slowly pulling her into an embrace. "Please, be safe. I can hold them off, but you must get out of here"_

" _Sting-"_

 _Her lips wobbled, her legs slowly giving way as she watched the white dragon slayer slowly release his tears. He sniffled as he held her close, fearing his own death. The impact of Zeref's army were intense, getting closer to their range._

" _Sting! There are more of them!" Minerva shouted frantically, her eyes piercing with terror. "We can't hold them off much longer! They're going to overpower us!" with a grit of his teeth, Sting forcefully pushed the white haired maiden back, shaking his head and looking up at the cloudy smoked sky._

" _STING! YOUR ORDERS?!" Rogue growled, panicking as he rushed to Minerva's side. "There's too many, there taking others as captive!"_

" _Ok" it escaped Sting's lips so plainly, no emotion as he turned his gaze to Yukino. Her saddened pained face was enough for him. "We will push forward" he demanded. "We can't back out now. Our home needs us, if we die…we die"_

 _Yukino's eyes widened with shock._

" _You can't" she attempted to reach out to him, but he resisted. "You can't die, Sting!"_

" _Just take the cats and get out of here Yukino!" his voice was rough, deep and forceful causing her to flinch at his tone. "GO NOW!"_

 _She ran._

She begged that they all survived, or that they had somehow escaped the forces. But there was no telling. Lector and Frosh walked beside her, avoiding to look at one another. The thoughts of their dragon slayers murdered and left in the battlefield frightened them.

"Lector" Yukino's voice echoed through the abandoned village, her voice croaked and her eyes watered. Carelessly, she wiped her eyes with her bare arm and waited for him to respond. There was silence and Lector was deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that the celestial mage had called out to him. He sniffled, fluids falling from his nose and eyes. He didn't bother wiping his face, as more tears would eventually replace the old ones. "Sting and the others will be ok…won't they?" she whispered, her voice caught in her throat.

He said nothing, not wanting to give her false hope. He didn't know himself. When they left, it seemed that the Sabretooth guild were ready for action, prepared for what was coming their way. He had hoped they were ok, probably chasing after them now ready to brag about how they won their battle. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. No one was there, no one was following them.

"I should have stayed" Yukino whimpered. "I'm part of Sabretooth too, I should be with them" she placed her hand to her lips. "I should have died with them- we are a family"

"Frosh thinks so too" the pink costumed cat chimed in sadly as he wiped his nose.

"No, Sting wanted us to get away" Lector scolded. "There must have been a reason why, so we have to keep walking on" Yukino took a deep sigh, her hand falling to her side. She felt her celestial keys cling together as her hand lightly knocked one into the other. She bit her lip, feeling strong magic energy. Her glassy eyes fell down to them with an instant, puzzled.

"Libra, Pisces?" she called their names with wonder. They glowed. She couldn't explain the sudden shine of golden light that pulled from her side where her keys had dangled. Her eyes widening as she clasped her hand around them, the magically glow burning her hand. "Ahhhh!"

"Yukino!" the two cats stepped back with fear as the golden light shone brighter and brighter, as if her two spirits were begging her to be released. "Yukino, let go of them" Lector ordered. She shook her head, feeling the burning sensation in her hand. It burned, like touching fire. But she refused to let them go.

What was going on? Her keys never acted this way? Were they trying to warn her? The golden light shone even brighter, pulling Yukino into a strange view. It played an image. Was her spirits trying to connect with someone? Her eyes squinted at the view, gasping as a young blonde haired maiden appeared. She sat in a room, chains to her wrists. Her head bowed down in shame and regret, while slowly being circled by a strange black haired man.

"Lucy!" she attempted to reach out to the girl, but as her hand lightly pressed on Lucy, it was like she was a ghost. Her hand sunk straight through Lucy's shoulder. Was she dead? Or was her spirits linking to Lucy? Were they trying to tell her something? Was Lucy held captive? Her hands jumped to her mouth as the wizard circling her, stopped in his tracks.

" _Lucy, don't be this way. I want us to be friends. I was very good friends with your mother Layla, and every other Heartfilia before her" his eyes locked onto hers, his grin darkening. "If you don't want your fairytail friends to die, I suggest you co-operate with me" Lucy said nothing, avoiding his stare. "Lucy…"_

 _His hand reached out to her, slowly combing his fingers through her hair. He smiled with passion. "It's been so many years since I touched another human being…since Mavis" his lips curved. "I'm overjoyed that I can make contact with you Lucy" he placed his index finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No one can help you, they're all dead. You're on your own…celestial wizard"_

"Lucy!" Yukino watched with her mouth slightly open, gasping as she tried to hug her friend. "Lucy! Lucy!" she fell through, appearing as only a hologram before her. "Lucy, no!" more tears ran down her face, before finally watching the golden light dim. Lucy disappearing before her eyes. "NO! WAIT! COME BACK! LUCY!" she reached out frantically, pulling at the thin air before finally falling to her knees in the dirt.

"Yukino…" Lector whispered. "There's no use. There's nothing you can do" Yukino's heart pounded from her chest, using her nails to scratch into the dirt. Her guild, her family…her friends they were all dying, dropping like flies. And she had to watch. Her cheeks flustered and stained, she continued to weep. Her legs shaking violently and her whole body going into shock.

"What can I do?!" she screamed angrily at the now dark night sky. "TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO! HOW CAN I HELP MY FRIENDS? TELL ME!" her screams were like agony, bellowing into the night. Lector and Frosh watched with misery. "OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING, OPEN GATE OF CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING…HELP MY FRIENDS…PLEASE!" she bashed her fists into the dirt, her feet now kicking in the ground as she cried desperately. "Please…help Lucy! Save Sting! Minerva! Rogue…Natsu, Gray…Erza! Someone help them!"

" _I hear you friend of Lucy"_

She flinched, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. That voice? It was deep, full of authority. She had heard it before, back when her spirits had fell victim to the eclipse. Was that…

"Celestial Spirit King" she chanted, her voice now croaky from her shouts and screams. "Tell me! What can I do to save them? Save my friends, help Lucy…" she sat up from the dirt, wiping her eyes while looking to the stars. They shined brightly back at her, as if they were consoling. "Please, what can I do to help my friend?"

" _Lend her your strength, lend her your energy"_

"Lend her my energy? My magic?" there was no response, as she glared at her hands. They were covered in mud, burnt from the magic of her keys and sore red. Could she do that? Lend her magic to Lucy. If she could, perhaps she could free herself from the black haired wizard. She would be able to help that way, instead of running away. It pained her. She always ran away, she didn't want that no more. She wanted to be strong, help her friends who were in need.

Right now, Lucy needed her.

"Yukino…" Lector murmured her name, watching intensely as she stood up bravely. She clutched the keys from her side and held them in front of her. She breathed heavily, watching the golden keys twinkle at her.

Was she doing the right thing? She bit her lip, her tears dried up and staining her face. She lifted them above her head, allowing them to glow bright.

"Lucy Heartfilia, stars of the heavens, back down to earth, I lend you my power. I send you my keys, my magic energy! To the deeps of the celestial world, hear my call! Answer!" her eyes glowed bright. "SHINE ON HER!" suddenly, the glow shone brighter, her body lifting from the ground as a golden shimmer coated her body. She clenched her eyes, feeling all the magic power drain from her body. Her hands held tightly to her keys, feeling them vanish in her touch. "Shine on her…" she whispered. "Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

The castle of Cronus was dim, much like a haunted house. The cells were now swarming with many wizards, too many to count. Guards are every post, dressed in their empire uniform and holding dearly to their weapons. Zeref paced down the hall, after leaving the celestial mage in her chamber. He had ordered no one to touch her, no one to speak to her. Only him. It sounded very possessive, but Zeref had a plan, one that he wanted to fulfil. If the young mage wouldn't co-operate with him, then he would have to taunt her until she begged him to stop. If that meant killing her guild-mates one by one, he would do that.

He snarled, returning to the main hall. The twisted dark throne that she had once sat on was empty, with only a dusty leather book in her place. He grimaced, staring at it. The hole he had created with his battle against his brother was no slowly healing up. That meant one thing.

Natsu's power was growing.

"Brother, can't you see I'm doing this for us" he said sadly, looking hurt. "To be a family once again, isn't that what you want?" he dipped his head down, reaching for his book. "I know you're trapped for now END, but you will be released soon, just be patient"

His lips twisted, recalling his moment with the celestial mage. She was sat alone, her hands chained around her back in the center of her room. She hadn't spoken a single word, no emotion, no life in her eyes. Perhaps she knew this was the end.

It was true that Lucy was emotionless, sickened by Zeref's rotting plan. She still had chills from when he touched her bare skin, a powerful purse of energy that ran through his fingertips had truly cursed her. She groaned, her lips parting as she hovered her eyes to the locked door. She was still in her long dress fit for a princess, with a crown placed tightly in her blonde locks. She twisted uncomfortably, remembering why she hated these gowns. Thoughts brought her back to her parents, her father and her mother. The fancy ballroom events they held and the delightful posh parties that they attended. A lump formed in her throat, her wrists pulling at the shackles. She arched her body back, pulling her feet from under her dress, violently kicking off the sparkly heeled shoes, revealing her bare feet. She whimpered, shaking her head. She wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than that. Her friends would find her, they will save her…they always did.

Her chest tightened.

"He'll kill them…all of them" her voice was shallow and weak, looking down at the deep red dress she was wearing. Blood red. "My family, the friends I've made…he'll kill them all" she shook her head, clenching her teeth down together, locking her jaw. No. She wouldn't let that happen. She would never let them die, they were her lifeline.

She grasped her hands together, attempting to pull free once more. If only she had her keys. Zeref snatched them from her. and hidden them somewhere in the castle. She didn't even know where abouts they were...

If her spirits were okay. Loke, Virgo…Capricorn. Her eyes flashed as she thought about the water bearer. Her key was out there, somewhere too. Lost in the world. She gulped, feeling guilty. Perhaps she would never find it. She would never break free from Zeref's clutches…now not.

Her friends would die. Erza, Gray…Juvia, Levy…all of them. Her heart ached. Natsu, Happy. She had hoped they got away safely, that the dragon slayer was ok. A single tear fell from her eye. She could imagine him burst through the castle doors full of rage, fire blaring from his body. It hurt to think much more. The pain of truth rang through her head. Natsu was END. His body was just a shell awaiting for the day that END would awaken. Her bottom lip wobbled.

"Natsu…"

She laid on the ground, fidgeting with her wrists, rubbing her feet against the cold ground. She needed to break free. She needed help.

" _Shine on her, Lucy Heartfilia"_

"Yukino?" her body twitched by the sudden voice she heard in her head. Her eyes darting around the room for the white haired mage. "Yukino?" she whispered once more. Another tear fell from her eye. "Yukino, I hear you" she murmured. "I hear you" she closed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling magic power burst through her body, glowing the celestial gold light. She didn't know what had come over her, her eyes brightening and her body surging power. She blinked, biting her lip hard at the sudden realization. "Yukino…"

She grasped tightly onto the two objects that appeared into her hands, feeling them call to her. She smiled, allowing her tears to fall from her glassy eyes.

"Yukino…thank you…thank you"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dark Intruders

**Hello All, Again here is another chapter of The Fairytail. So far we have had Yukino lend her magic to Lucy, so what happens now? Will Lucy take on Zeref on her own? When will Natsu get here? Some of you have PMed me, asking if I could write up a backstory of Acnologia and Anna, believe me I wasn't expecting so many of you to like that chapter. But hopefully when I have time, I may write one out for you with more detail. But for now, my main focus is this story.**

 **I also want to thank you lovely people for reviewing and favoring my story. My whole email inbox is practically full with people adding this story to their list and following it. So I want to say THANK YOU! It's really nice to have people like you guys read my stories! But I wont keep you waiting any longer.**

 **This is Chapter Five of The Fairytail...**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any Fairytail Characters. However I do own this story!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Dark Intruders

The cells whistled in the dark, shallow breathing from every wizard showed nothing but distress and anxiety. The cell room were restricting, each prisoner coughing lightly, not wanting to distract their in-mates that were close to their sides. They were squished beside each other, sat on the cold solid floor awaiting for the next shipments of captives.

Erza breathed in heavily, her eyes cornering every wizard that had joined them in battle to protect their home. Some were old, wrinkly and on the verge of death. Some were young, perhaps even younger than Wendy. Her chest tightened as she noticed a small green haired child clutching to what Erza believed was her mother, by studying her looks. The little girl placed her face into her mother's cloak, shaking her head into her while slowly whimpering.

The redhead grumbled, feeling guilty. She turned her head to avoid the view. She was sitting restlessly, her back pressed hard against the magical iron bars. She wriggled, her legs aching to move. She felt retrained under the lack of space, tightly uncomfortable as she felt another mage shuffle closer to her. She tensed.

An elderly man moved awkwardly, barely touching her arm. He sniffled, coughing and wheezing before jiggling his weight, leaning back against the bars. Feeling him stop moving, Erza relaxed. He had his eyes fully shut, his chest rising up and down as he snored. Almost everyone know in the cells were sleeping, waiting for another day to pass them by.

Gray was nearby, he was now aware that there were 2 cell rooms between him and his guild master. Lyon and Jura were in another. No one had spoken since Erza had come through the doors, bellowing and demanding to be let free. Since then, no other mages had been thrown into the cells. Gray began to wonder, where were the others?

He was surprised not to see Juvia, Cana and the others in these cells. He was hoping they had gotten away, ran to the north side of Fiore or maybe Cana used her card magic to transport them into a card. He clenched his eyes shut, his arms gluing to his now bare chest. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but his clothes had completely gone from his body, leaving him in just in boxer shorts. His habit went unnoticed by the others in his cell.

"Little girl…my patience is wearing thin" a voice from up the stairs and behind the locked door rebelled down the silent chambers. Erza listened in, while Gray's eyes shot open.

"Let go of me, please. I didn't do anything!" an innocent voice begged. Erza gritted her teeth, her legs now relieved as she stood up, turning to face out of the cell. Her hands gripped the bars with all her might hearing the voice cry out. "Leave Carla alone!"

It was Wendy.

"I say! Unhand me at once!" Carla growled, with disapproval.

"Let her go!"

"Oi, you pipsqueak. If I say get down those stairs, you'll do it with no backchat" a guard screeched. "So get down those stairs!" the door swung open and the shadow of the intruders caught the attention of the prisoners in their cells. Gray leapt up, watching as the little sky dragon slayer pouted sadly, her wrists in chains and her dress torn. She stomped down the steps one by one, her eyes glassy before being followed by the guard. His hand gripped onto the white exceed who struggled to be free.

"WENDY!" both Erza and Gray shouted as they saw her come into view.

"Erza! Gray!" Wendy was relieved to hear their voices, not that she could see them in the darkness. She felt like instantly running to their calls, but was pulled back harshly.

"PIPE DOWN!" the guard ordered. "This isn't a family reunion!" he snarled, dropping the cat into Wendy's restricted hands. "Now get in there" he pushed Wendy through a cell door, and locked in immediately. "You best not try anything funny dragon slayer" he growled, "Just because you're a little girl, doesn't mean I won't chop your fingers off one by one" he threatened.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Gray hollered from his cell. "You lay a finger on her and I'll freeze your body into hell"

"Gray…" Wendy murmured his name. He sounded so riled up and ready to pound someone, it almost frightened her. The guard simply laughed, waving his hand away. He was not interested in some false threats, after all Gray was stuck in an anti-magic cell. There was nothing he could do. He ignored the shouts that came from the ice wizard, stepping up the stairs and sniggering before closing the door shut. Gray breathed heavily. "Gray…don't be angry. I'm sure we can find a way out of here" Wendy reassured him.

"I agree with Wendy. Gray your attitude will get us nowhere. We need to be sensible, this isn't one of your childish fights with Natsu. It's life or death" Erza groaned. Gray hushed himself, attempting to freeze the bars in his grip. It did nothing.

"The only way we can get out of here is if someone opens it on the other side" Wendy tells them, her dragon senses telling her that Gray was forcing his magic to the bars and failing miserably. Carla snuggled close to Wendy.

"We have no one on the other side left to open these doors" Erza admitted sadly. "From Fairytail, there is just myself, Gray and you"

"Oh…" Wendy's voice trailed off. "So…where is all our friends?" the girl asked innocently. Gray grimaced, finally giving up on his magic and slamming his forehead to the bars.

"I don't know" Erza's uncertainty caused Wendy to gasp. "As far as I was aware, all of our comrades were placed in chains"

"So…we lost?" Wendy's voice croaked, weeps of sadness escaping her mouth.

"It would appear so"

"NO! We still have Natsu!" Gray bawled, interrupting their weak moment. "Natsu will come here and take them all down. Don't give up just yet! Our friends will come for us" he was determined to be right, his fingertips digging into the bars in front of him.

"Even with Natsu's power-"

Erza was quickly cut off by a sudden loud bang from the landing upstairs. Her mouth remained ajar, frozen by the rude intrusion. The door that kept them in the dark was forcefully bashed open, revealing two golden shadows. The light was so bright that all the wizards in their cells quickly averted their eyes, adjusting to finally see their intruders of the dark.

"Did you see that mom? No sweat, I can take those guys" one voice bellowed excitedly.

"Yes, but you're not focusing. Now. She said those wizards would be down here somewhere…" the mother trailed off with her thoughts, both of them stepping down the staircase. Their golden glow revealed the surprising yet ecstatic smiles of many trapped mages all stood behind bars. The golden woman frowned, her long dark blue hair floating as she turned back to her son.

"Is that…" the wizards stared in disbelief at the golden two figures before them. A mother and her son, in their human forms stood proudly in front of the wizard's cages.

"Pisces?"

"Well who else?" the Pisces' mother grunted.

"Yukino sent you!" Wendy squealed with joy. "She sent you here to release us" the Pisces' son shook his head, laughing insecurely.

"Actually…no" he said simply. "We were actually summoned by the Celestial princess" he said, with much calmness in his voice. "We were-" he was about to explain, but his mother cut him off, hold her hand out to hush him.

"We can explain to them later…we must get them out"

"Right"

* * *

"What?!"

"Is she ok?"

"Is she still alive?"

"What happened to Yukino?"

"Is she ok?"

"Where is Lucy now?!"

All these questions came down on the two spirits. It seemed after releasing them from their chains and cells, that was clearly not enough for the wizards. Many escaped, being ordered by the Pisces duo to head North and not turn back. For those who wanted to know more about how Pisces had come to be here in the first place, had made the others feel proud of both the celestial mages.

They had worked together.

Yukino had transferred all her magic energy to Lucy in her moment of need, additionally giving the blonde maiden her two gold keys. Thus, making Lucy the owner of 11 zodiac keys.

"Why would she do that?" Gray asked the remaining group. Lyon twitched his eye. Jura stayed silent. Wendy and Erza had glanced at each other, with no ones to describe how they were feeling. Pisces made no extra effort in staying with the crowd after the explanation, their golden light fading into the thin air. "So where's Lucy now?"

"I don't know. I would have thought…with 11 keys now officially in her hands that she might head back to us. After all, we are stronger together" Erza suggested. "Unless of course, she is still under the supervision of Zeref"

"Maybe she went to save Yukino?" Wendy hinted as she gripped Carla harder to her chest. "She's weak and with no magic. She's probably vulnerable"

"Quite possibly" Lyon muttered, shrugging at the young girl's announcement.

"No, Lucy's probably gone off to find Natsu" Gray declared.

"I doubt that. Lucy's smart, she would have retreated amongst the other wizards" Jura said. "After all, she may know Zeref's true cause and it may have something to do with her"

"You already said she was there as bait" Gray uttered. "What else could he want Lucy for?" the ice mage looked to Lyon who shrugged his shoulders. Why would Zeref want Lucy? There was nothing to connect them.

"Don't you agree that Celestial magic is rare?" everyone looked at the strongest wizard. "Why would Zeref create an eclipse gate…if he could not open it with his own magic?"

"Why celestial magic?" Wendy wondered, joining in.

"There is something else. Something not right about Zeref's plans. I believe he wants the strongest celestial mage" Jura admitted, with deep thought. Erza's eyes widened, her lips clamped together.

"Lucy…"

* * *

"Sir! My lord!" Invel panted, running fast with a face of nervousness. He scrunched up his eyes, standing a distance away from the black wizard. His arm stretched above his eyes, saluting his lord.

"Hmm" Zeref had perched himself on his throne, holding his book closely, admiring the dusty look. His eyes remained on this as Invel began to choke on his own words.

"T-The wizards…" he bit his lip, eyes watering. "T-They…um…there gone" with a hard forceful gulp, Invel waited for his punishment. Silence drew over the castle at that moment. Guards that were stood in their posts suddenly grew cold, chills running down their spines.

"Wizards?" Zeref murmured slowly.

"Yes sir, they were released from their cells" Invel explained. "We don't know ho-"

"Oh I do" Zeref's lips twisted, his brows raising with interest. "I can no longer sense the presence of our celestial princess…Invel, send forces to the west" he ordered grimly.

"But-"

"That was an order" his voice was stern, his face now looking deadly back at his second in command. Instantly, Invel nodded, turning on his heel he went to send off the demand. Zeref smirked, leaning back in his throne. He slouched carelessly, his hand trailing to his mouth.

"I know where you've ran off to miss Heartfilia, but don't you worry, you will be coming back here soon" he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - The 12th Gate Key

**I apologize, this chapter is very short. I had a bit of writer's block on this one, cause I'm trying to get all the information in as possible before I get to the end. (Don't worry, the end is not coming yet!) But for now, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer I dont own any fairytail characters.**

 **~Keri Jen**

* * *

Chapter Six

The 12th Gate Key

The air was dusty, making it hard to breathe and to see. The young white haired celestial wizard laid in the mud, after transferring all of her magic energy across. She was weak. Barely able to climb up from the dirt. The two exceeds stayed by her side, knowing there was nothing they could physically do to help her. Lector sat next to her, studying her pained expression. To him, she looked like she had been frozen. Her breathing was shallow and her mouth had dried up. Frosch nibbled at his paws nervously, looking to Lector for some sort of guidance.

Although Yukino had used up all of her magic energy, it seemed to have an effect on her life source. She was weak, resting like sleeping beauty. She had no strength left in her to pick herself up from the ground. She was delicate.

It seemed the many wizards Lucy had set free had gone to the east, wanting to get away from the battle. Though some stayed, in hopes that the rest of their guilds would come back to them. Erza was determined to find Lucy, feeling with her instincts that the young wizard was in deep trouble, but then she was concerned for the rest of her guild. She didn't know whether they were dead or alive, injured or resting. She had to find out somehow. The trimens and a few from Lamia Scale stayed with her, wanting to be part of the fight against evil. They all hoped that Natsu would join them soon, but even that sounded like too much hopeful thinking. Where ever the pink haired wizard was, he was definitely nowhere near them. And that worried everyone.

However not far away, Levy, Gajeel and Lily were closer than they believed. The iron dragon slayer led them to a small ruined village, the air was cloudy and the scent was rotten. He pinched his nose as he walked through the streets, his eyes searching for a particular scent

"Gajeel" Lily called out. He turned his head to his exceed, pointing to a young woman lying on the ground. He squinted his eyes, as Levy ran past him quickly. She charged towards the body, her heart pounding before crashing to the young woman's side. She whispered her name.

"Yukino"

Two exceeds popped their heads up from behind the body, relieved to see the wizards of Fairytail come to their aid. Lector rubbed his watery eyes.

"It's you. The know it all girl" he said happily. "Please, you gotta help her" he looked to Yukino, saddened by the girl's unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Gajeel wondered as he approached them. Lily came up beside him.

"There was a glow of gold and then she summoned her magic and called out Lucy's name" Lector replied, puzzled. "Then she collapsed"

"Did she do a magic transfer? I can't sense any magic from her" Levy asked. Frosch shrugged, unsure himself what was going on. "Solid script. Water" the bluenette summoned water to her hand and passed it to the girl's lips, in hope she would drink.

"You said she mentioned bunny-girl…where is she?" Gajeel growled.

"We don't know. I think she's in trouble" Lector said sadly. "Yukino was crying…" he explained. Lily looked over at Levy, her eyes filed with her own tears. The thought of her friend being in trouble scared her. She rubbed her eyes with her arm, whispering softly.

"Lucy…" she wept. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a hard cold one. But she felt much comfort from it.

"Bunny-girl will be ok, I'm sure salamander will find her" his red eyes looked down at her softly. "Just focus on that one first" he shook his head down to Yukino, making Levy slowly look down.

"You're right" she sniffled, grasping Yukino's muddy hand. "Come on Yukino. Wake up and tell us what happened to you"

* * *

In the far distance, surrounded by green hills, icy blue mountains and thousands of forest fir trees, was a golden light figure. The wind howled, her fair blonde hair blew as the figure looked out across the sunset view. She took a deep breath, her shining fingers tangling her cloak to her neck. She exhaled softly, her bright brown eyes exploring every little bit of detail that was in front of her. She was determined to find the 12th zodiac key- Aquarius. Now that she had all 11 keys in her possession, the water bearer was the last one to collect in order to release the stars of the heavens.

Lucy began to tremble, thinking of all her fairytail friends that were fighting. She felt so lost and confused, feeling weak. She was held as a hostage, always getting help from the others. In this case, Yukino had saved her this time. She was extremely grateful but worried also. Knowing that somewhere the young celestial mage was out of magic and vulnerable. She hoped that the Sabretooth dragon slayers were close by her, knowing that with no magic energy- she could easily die from Zeref's army.

She looked across at the icy mountains and her eyes settled on the point where the sleepy sunset hit, revealing a golden shine. She smiled, stepping forward.

"Aquarius, I'm coming for you"

" _I'll be waiting"_

Her ears perked, recognizing the voice in her head. Her childhood friend, the one who watched her grow from an infant to how she was today, her family. A tear fell from her eye, as she clutched the rest of the keys. One left to go.

She had heard stories about celestial mages who contain all 12 gate keys. The only one to ever have hold of them all was of course Anna Heartfilia, She never knew that she was a distant relative of the strongest stellar mage, this gave her more courage. She believed that was the reason why Zeref wanted her in his grasp. There was things that a celestial mage could do that others couldn't, summon the Great Spirit king, summon spirits to their side, create magical contracts with spirits and humans. Her heart thumped. Perhaps even bring back the dead…is that what Zeref wanted her for? To bring Mavis back? She shivered under the thought.

Mavis was good, she wouldn't be evil. If Lucy could revive her, she wouldn't help Zeref take over the world after all…she had met Mavis' spirit herself. She was sweet, caring and gentle.

She began to think about the rest of the fairytail members. She had found out that Makavov, Mavis and Laxus had retreated back to Magnolia to protect the Fairy Heart, along with the thunder legion. She had sensed Erza's magic energy at the Cronus Castle along with Jura, Gray, Lyon and Wendy. But she hadn't felt anyone else.

No Mira.

No Cana.

No Elfman or Lisanna.

Macao and Romeo.

Wakaba and Max.

Natsu…


	7. Chapter 7 - Fairy Heart

**O.O Hello Fairytail Fanfiction readers. I am back with another chapter of THE FAIRYTAIL. I've been reading the manga and OOOO, it's getting intense. I need to know what happens next. Probably like you guys with this story. So I won't bore you with anything else. ONWARDS with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Fairy Heart

Mavis was sickened by Zeref's destruction and his plan to eliminate every wizard. She knew he had captured a few of the fairies of her guild, keeping them hostage at safe zones that were scattered around Fiore. She sat on a stool, in the basement of the guild hall watching as the small stumpy man Master Makavov paced back and forth with his grandson Laxus. In front of them was her body, shielded in a yellow gem like coating, a lacrima. She turned away, avoiding to look at her physical body. The body that never matured, the one where she would always remain a child. She tried to smile weakly. She never blamed anyone for that curse.

After all, it was Mavis who had cast Law to save Yuri. And now here she was sat with his son and great grandson. She was pleased and proud of what she had done. The Dreyars had Yuri's cocky spirit and motivation to which she was thankful for. Ivan on the other hand, the name made her shiver. Whenever Laxus would mention his father, it was like a bad taste to the mouth. She noted the pain he had. His father had abandoned him for great power. To her, that was unforgivable. Family and love was most important. Or that's what she always believed. Which is why it hurt her to see Zeref acting the way he was.

When she learnt of young Lucy Heartfilia's capture, she felt so much pain. Mavis knew what he was after, why Precht couldn't save her. It was true that her body was still generating magic, just her heart completely stopped beating. The only way to revive her was the strongest celestial mage who had all 12 keys in their possession. She never thought that it would be young Lucy. Only she could call forth the spirits and bring her spirit back to her body. She smiled. Lucy was the reason why she was here. Why the fairytail members could see her. Of course no one knew that but her, but she didn't know it till recently.

Mavis was simply a spirit from the heavens and in Lucy's desperate need, her heart called forth and Mavis appeared, saving them from Acnologia's wrath on Tenrou Island. She playfully kicked her feet from the stool, like a child while glancing over at Laxus. He had his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest. His body was covered in bandages and as much as Mavis and Makavov demanded he went to rest, he refused.

"I'll protect you Mavis, I swear it. With my life" he had said. It reminded her much of Yuri, a strong warmth grew inside of her, as she blushed deeply. He had been in a deadly battle that almost took his life, but thankfully he had returned and yet still wanted to do his bit to save Fiore.

Makavov stopped in his tracks.

"I hear something" his eyes shrunk low, as he twisted his body to meet the eyes of his grandson. Laxus rose, allowing his fluffy cloak fall from his shoulders. He was prepared, but struggled to regain his balance. Mavis watched this, as he tried to consume as much power as he could from his body, allowing the electricity flow through him.

"I'm ready" he said. Makavov agreed, growing large. Mavis was stunned as the 3rd guild master who was so tiny, began to grow, filling up the size of the room they were in. Her eyes lit up with amazement. She had never seen such magic. She clapped her hands excitedly just as a wall beside her was blasted through. She jumped, as the stoned wall was collapsed and smoke from the explosion floated around the new entrance hole. An evil laugh cursed the room.

A man, tall and muscular stepped through the hole he had made, his breastplate was dark with a demonic pattern carved into it and wrapped itself around his lower abdomen. Makavov stared darkly at the masked man who slowly approached them, his deep laugh echoing the room. It was like looking at a bigger version of the grim reaper, a deadly dark figure who was out to kill anyone in his path. Laxus held his ground, stepping in front of his grandfather, sparks coming off his skin.

"Get any closer and I will kill you" he warned angrily. The masked spriggan's laugh died down slowly, as he kicked the remaining stones from the wall he destroyed with his hard metallic boot. He lifted his frayed glove hand, tightening it into a fist.

"Kill me" he taunted. "These hands just wiped out that cat guild in one swoop, you think you can take me on your own"

"Sabretooth" Makavov mumbled low.

"Yes, I am one of the twelve spriggans- Bradman. And I am here to take that" his long finger pointed out to the glistening gold lacrima behind him. "That is my goal"

"You're not having it" Makavov snapped.

"Over my dead body!" Laxus roared.

"Then so be it" Bradman charged forward, the ground shaking up under his boots. Mavis watched as the impact between Laxus and the spriggan escalated, a strange powerful force overwhelmed them. Makavov soon joined in, his large hand batted the strong wizard away, but resulted in a rebound. The giant was forced back, denting the wall and falling to his knees. He shrunk slowly.

"Makavov" Mavis called out. He raised his hand, assuring her he was alright. Laxus on the other hand, pummeled his fists into Bradman, who dodged every one with an impressive speed. He swung his own gloved fist into the blonde's face, causing him to be knocked down to the ground.

"Such weak fairies" he snarled as he stepped over Laxus. "You should all just roll over and die" he told him. "That's the only outcome to this tale"

"No" Laxus growled.

"Yes, now if you excuse me while I rip the heart of the fairies from your eyes" Bradman stepped away, approaching the altar and admiring the gem before him. Laxus groaned, struggling to get up from the ground. He spat blood from his mouth and held his side with his arm.

"I won't let you touch her" he shouted. "NOT UNTIL I'M DEAD!" Mavis watched as the blonde lightening wizard darted forward, his sparks intensifying towards the spriggan who remained still. Her eyes widened, a loud bang ringing through her ears and watching as the body hit the floor from the impact.

Makavov and Mavis screamed.

"LAXUS!"

* * *

His heart stopped as he slowly crawled over his grandson's body. Tears falling from his wrinkly eyes, before pulling him onto his knee.

"My boy…Laxus" he welled.

Bradman ignored the tearful cries, stepping up to the altar and snatching the lacrima from its holding position. Mavis cringed, feeling her body being moved from where it had been standing for so many years. It was like her soul was still connected to the body, in a strange fuzzy way. Her eyes watered, knowing there was nothing she could to help Laxus, or defend her body from Bradman. She knew that Laxus was weak from his last battle against one of the other spriggans, but it seemed like it had been too much for him. He had tried to protect her with all his life, and now here he was, laying on the basement ground with a very faint heartbeat. She blinked, allowing the tears to wash away the view.

Once Zeref gets hold of the Fairy Heart, it would be game over. He will revive her body, her soul will be retracted into it and her black magic will finally be combined with Zeref's, creating the ultimate weapon of destruction. She flinched, in a few hours' time, she would have returned to her physical body and she would be face to face with her lover. The one who stole her life.

A tear ran down her face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dragon's Reunion

**Hi Guys, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! It means a lot to me. Here is our next chapter. It starts off with Sting O.O I know it's quite short, but I will make up for it in chapter nine. Ok? Awesome. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Dragon's Reunion

Sting's eyes were heavy. His body laid across the battleground, he could hardly move his arms or legs. But his chest rose up and down as he breathed through his nose. All he could smell was death, blood and fear. Slowly, he wriggled his toes and fingers, digging his nails into the dried up dirt beneath him. A memory of a sudden light blast triggered, recalling how it completely wiped out his guild. He bit his lip, using all his strength to push himself up to his knees before glancing around his surroundings. The sight was unbearable.

Bodies.

So many of them were scattered around the ground, some covered in their own blood and some completely drained of color. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to remain calm. Instead the violent shakes and hurtful tears began. People he knew well, ones that stood beside him in war were now dead in front of him. And yet, he survived.

"Sti…ng" a voice croaked out. His eyes flashed to the owner of the voice, his feet running towards the black haired dragon slayer who struggled to move from his spot. "Sting" he said once more.

"I'm here Rogue!" the slayer sniffled, inspecting him. "There dead" he cried out. "They are all dead. It's all my fault" hot tears rolled off his chin as he avoided to look at his twin dragon slayer in the eye. Rogue laid there, his hands resting on his stomach as he looked up at the sky. It was dark, now turning to night however there was no stars shining up above them like normal. They were probably hiding with fear. The world they knew was being taken over and destroyed before their eyes. He gazed at his friend, his guild master who sobbed beside him and slowly placed his hand on his knee. He gulped, finding it hard to talk.

"There in…a…better…place" he coughed out softly. "It's not…you're fault Sting"

"But-"

"Don't blame yourself, this is all that black wizard's doing" Rogue swallowed hard, sitting up. He avoided to look over at the bodies, refusing to stare at their stunned looks. "He did this"

"Zeref, the black wizard" Sting wept, hissing through his teeth. "We'll kill you for this. Mark my words black wizard…" the two dragon slayers remained still and tense. They knew they had to get up and leave the battlefield, look for help or at least search for survivors. The blonde stood up bravely, placing his hand out for his friend to reach. He pulled him up to his side, wrapping his arm over his shoulder and helping the limping shadow dragon slayer to a safe haven or at least what was left of it.

It killed them seeing their friends dead around them as they walked away. Orga was outstretched over the rubble, his facial expression was full of horror and distress. Sting instantly looked away, while Rogue continued to stare at the face. He bit his lip, in hope that he would take a gasp of air. It didn't happen. They moved onwards.

After a slow and painful walk away, the two dragon slayers found shelter in a bombed cottage. It was dark and silence was unnerving. All they seemed to hear was the whooshing sound of the wind that passed them through the broken window. Rogue clasped his hands together, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He tried to think of a plan, somewhere to go. He began to think of Frosch, his frog like exceed. He hoped that his little cat partner was safe, imagining him sat in front of a nice warm fireplace drinking hot coco and munching on biscuits. Though the more he thought about it, the more he began to doubt himself. Frosch was mostly probably in the same situation as them right now. Looking for shelter, hungry and tired. With nowhere to go and no one to lead them. He sighed heavily.

Sting on the other hand, had his brain fixed on two people. His partner Lector and the celestial mage Yukino. He had a very strong gut feeling that something had happened. Something serious. As much as he hated to think that way, it was the only thing on his mind. He kept seeing images in his head of the young mage collapsed on the ground, blood surrounding her. It frightened him.

He recalled when he told her to leave. She refused, demanding to stay with him. It tugged at his heart. He couldn't let her die there, not like the others. As much as he hated to admit it, Sting did have strong feelings for the young mage. She was new, different and when she entered the grand magic games, Sting was sure that she would make their old master Jiemma proud. She was caring, respectful and loyal. It was torture watching her be stripped from her emblem. He promised himself he would never let that happen to any one of his members. They were treated as family. She was family. She was more than family. His heart pounded as he thought back to her sad watery eyes. It made him realize why Natsu was always so protective only his celestial mage. It wasn't because of family or friendship. It was much more than that. Was Sting having the same effect? He shook his head, wanting to laugh but nothing came out. Only dead silence.

He didn't have the guts to laugh out loud at a time like this. His own family were dead only a few miles away, his best friend was out somewhere with his so-called lover and friend, and his twin dragon slayer was still in shock after everything that had happened.

"Fire dragon, do you smell something?" a voice hissed through the darkness. Sting's eyes opened wider, hearing the voice from not far away. He flashed a look to Rogue, who also seemed to have heard it. Footsteps echoed and a noise that sounded like someone taking a deep sniff caused Sting to stare at his friend with puzzlement.

"OH YEAH! I know that smell" Sting stood up quickly. He knew that voice. Suddenly the fear that he once had, was replaced by happiness, relief more like. His heart thumped hard as he peeked out of his hiding spot, catching a glimpse of a dark tall man with grey shadow like hair. His eyes were piercing, with blue tattoo markings covering his face and arms, looking very much like scales. Sting stopped.

"Thought I could smell a dragon" he snapped, keeping his eyes dead on Sting. "But I was sure I could smell two" he took another whiff, smirking. "Ah, there is two" he confirmed to himself with a devil's smirk.

"Who…are you?" Sting gulped.

"Me? I suppose my human form bewilders you" the dark mage said, in a deep tone. His voice seemed threatening, causing Sting to keep up his guard. Rogue peeked out from behind him, keeping his eyes fixed on the mage before them.

"Acnologia" Rogue chanted.

Acnologia said nothing, only smirked wider as another figure came into view. One looking much friendlier. Sting stared blankly as the one they known as the salamander stood next to the dark dragon, as if he was an ally.

"NATSU" the twin dragons shouted eagerly.

"Sting, Rogue. I'm glad I found ya, we need to head towards that castle" Natsu went straight to business, pointing to the black silhouette of the Cronus Castle. "Lucy and the others are held in there. I'm gonna bust them out!" he said proudly.

Sting's eye twitched. Was this fire dragon slayer seriously thinking about waltzing in and saving the day like that? Did he not realize that there was an army of Zeref's men lurking there, plus spriggans? And had he really paired up with the black dragon Acnologia.

"Natsu…" Rogue piped up, stepping forward. "Where's the rest of the guild?" he stared at the empty spaces behind him. "Erza…Laxus…Mira?" he wondered.

"They are trapped in there" Natsu pointed again, completely ignoring Acnologia's snarl. "Me and my buddy here are gonna get them out and kill Zeref"

"Do not call me that" the dark dragon slashed his teeth, Natsu again ignored him.

"You can't kill Zeref" Sting snorted.

"Why the hell not?" flames burst on his hands. "Now we found you guys, you and your guild can help us" Natsu stated promptly. The two twin dragons stepped back, a shiver running down their spine. "What? What's wrong?"

"Our guild" Rogue said sadly, looking down.

"There dead" Sting mumbled, feeling ashamed. Suddenly Natsu remained silent. His eyes widened in terror, as the two dragon slayers before him didn't show any signs of lying. He gulped, feeling his fists tighten.

"More the reason for you to join us. Gajeel will meet us there" Natsu stated, suddenly changing his mood. "The dragon slayers will fight together. Including Achy here" he signaled Acnologia, a dark grin appearing on his face. "I don't care who Zeref is, I will kill him"

"Natsu" Sting whispered watching his rage overtake him. "We accept. We will help you"


	9. Chapter 9 - The White Water Fountain

Chapter Nine

The White Water Fountain

Mavis ran.

She ran away, fast and undetected. Laxus was on the very verge of death, Makavov's magic power was draining and one of the 12 spriggans had her body in a lacrima, ready to hand it over to their lord. If she had a heart, it would be racing fast. She allowed her tears to flow down her face, wanting to believe that the watery liquid was real, as it dropped off her chin and stained her clothing. She felt bad, leaving the Dreyars back at the guild. She knew that Makavov would call for his old team mate, the healer to come over and help his grandson. But Mavis couldn't bear to watch the desperate struggling any longer. She begged for her friend Zera to appear to her side, her parents to come and take her away from this world. There was so much pain here that she couldn't keep her smile going any longer.

"I have to go back" she breathed. "Back home…to Tenrou Island" her eyes darted across the large open sea, knowing that her island was there in the distance…somewhere. Slowly, she stepped her bare feet into the water and began to run across the water. Every step burnt her, a sharp pain of regret cursing her for what she was doing. What a coward thing to do, is what she thought. _But I can't let my soul be dragged back into my body, I can't see him again_. She shook her head, her arms pushing back and forth as she continued to dart over the water's surface. "No, I can't see him" she told herself angrily. "I won't see him" she hoped she would get far enough that she would not be summoned back to that body. That's what she hoped. Tenrou Island was her safe zone, her home. If she could get back to her grave, perhaps she could be transported back to the heavens, the spiritual world.

It was for everyone's sake. She couldn't let her guild be wiped out by her, she wouldn't let it happen. Not if there was something she could do. She begged that she could get there in time. Knowing that Bradman was most possibly handing over her body to Zeref and Lucy being tortured to bring her soul forward. She bit her lip hard, sweat pouring from her forehead.

" _If you're a fairy, that must make me a spriggan"_

" _No, there is good in you. I know it. You taught me magic" Mavis sighed, staring worryingly at her illusion of the black wizard. "Don't do this Zeref" he showed no emotion, just continued to stare intensely into her eyes. "Please, there is good in you"_

" _I'm cursed Mavis, this is the only way I can be free" he said plainly. "I can't die. Not by your hands, not by my demons I created. I made it so that only END could destroy me…but even he isn't strong enough. No one can defeat me now"_

" _We will try" Mavis shouted. "As much as it hurts me to say it, we will try…to defeat you" he smiled, her determination made him pity her._

" _I'll be waiting Mavis"_

OOO

The air was bristled, but that didn't stop Lucy as she climbed. Beside her was Cancer and Scorpio. Without them, she wouldn't have made it this far. She had found out that Loke, Virgo and Capricorn were ok luckily, when they came in contact with Zeref they were simply transported back to the spirit world and blocked from coming back to Earthland. Thankfully, once Lucy had obtained her keys, the passage was re-opened but she decided to keep them in their world to recover.

"Just a little further Lucy" Scorpio said as he climbed up the bumpy rocks. He held his hand out, grasping the blonde's delicate hand and pulling her up. She pushed herself up, thanking them both for their help, while wrapping herself in her cloak. The cold was prickling her skin which only reminded her of Gray. How he could throw his clothes off in this weather was unnatural. Chills escalated through her body, down to her toes as she pushed her way through the snowy storm. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling her two spirits close to her side.

"Keep going baby" Cancer chanted, pulling her along. Lucy gritted her teeth, bearing the cold and used all her body weight to head on forward. Her teeth chattered and her chest tightened. "Almost there" the icy winds furiously hit her, sending her back as if they were hiding something further in. Lucy groaned, opening her eyes to catch a glowing light in the distance. It was there.

She could feel it. The strongest zodiac key was in her view. A frozen tear dropped from her eye as she ignored the cold in the instant and reached out. Aquarius! Just imagining the water bearer's face made her want it even more. She dragged her feet across the thick snow, letting out a mighty scream as she pushed through the stormy snow wall. Dramatically, she collapsed to the other side and watched as her spirits vanished before her eyes, as well as the hurricane of snow. Her hands kept her face was hitting the artic floor, her knees denting it from the impact.

Where was she?

She looked around, her eyes falling on a strange but beautiful fountain that was placed in the center of the frosty ground. Tribal patterns were carved around the edge, cupping what looked to Lucy like white water. She slowly rose to her feet, peering over at the water. The fountain had a statue placed directly on top of it, and Lucy's voice was trapped in her throat as she admired it. A dragon with a golden shining key clutched in its mouth. That key. She recognized it from the last time she saw it. It had been broken on her writing desk. Split in two. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned over the water, snatching it from the dragon's mouth and holding it close to her chest.

"Aquarius, I found you" she cried out. "I finally have you back" she smiled excitedly, holding it above her head and allowing the bell of the gate being opened. "Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

It was the moment young Lucy had been waiting for. The time had come when she finally laid eyes on her childhood spirit. The key glowed in her hands, the energy consuming her as a silhouette of the mermaid appeared before her eyes. Normally, Lucy was expecting her to scream out at her 'what took you so long? Brat' but in fact their greeting was emotional, full of love and memories.

Aquarius smiled warmly.

"Hello child"

"Aquarius!" Lucy bounced into her hands, squeezing her like her life had depended on it. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her dear friend. "I found you, I found you" she murmured. "I thought I would never see you again"

"Lucy" Aquarius wrapped a single arm around her celestial master, while looking down at her sternly. "Lucy, you must remain strong now" she said calmly. She pushed the girl away and glanced over to the fountain. Lucy was taken back by the sudden change of heart, but it was clear to her that the water bearer meant business, wanting to help her. "That fountain you found me from" she started, keeping her eyes fixed on it. Lucy turned her head, staring at it questionably. "That's not any fountain. It is known as the White Water Fountain and is a magical transporting legend"

"The White Water Fountain?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes. It hasn't been found since over 400 years ago. By another celestial mage like yourself" Aquarius looked directly at the blonde, causing her to shiver. "It was a secret fountain that was originally owned by dragons…they would simply dip their claws into the white water to generate a strong amount of magical energy. No human could bathe in it, anyone who attempted to…would die" the spirit explained.

"But a mage found it?" Lucy wondered. "Did they die?"

"Yes. Anna Heartfilia came across it, in a way it came to her in a time of need. While she was pregnant with Akarui's child"

"Akarui?" Lucy wondered, never hearing that name before. Aquarius stared wildly at her.

"Yes. Akarui was Anna's lover. He was a dragon slayer with the strongest power. The fountain came to Anna's need just before she was to give birth to his child. In a way, it was like the fountain knew she and the child would die" Lucy's eyes widened.

"So…Anna gave birth to a dragon slayer's baby?" Lucy asked. Aquarius nodded. "But if he was really strong, Anna's body probably wouldn't be able to contain so much power if the child inherited it" Lucy deeply wondered.

"Hence why the fountain came to her aid" Aquarius confirmed. "Anna had heard the stories of this fountain, that any normal person would not be able to bathe in it…otherwise they would die" Lucy gasped at this, feeling her legs begin to tremble. "But somehow, when Anna stepped in, the power the white water had given her, allowed her to keep up with the child and she happily gave birth"

"She didn't die?"

"No, because of the dragon slayer's blood that the baby inherited" Aquarius explained. "The child was connected with Anna, keeping them both alive. So the baby and Anna lived, but" she paused, her eyes fixed on the white water. "Something happened to Anna that day that made her the strongest celestial mage"

"The water made her stronger" Lucy said with amazement.

"Yes and now it has appeared before you. Lucy, the fountain hasn't been found since that time. But yet, it's called out to you" the spirit's eyes landed softly on her master. "I want you to bathe in it"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Lucy, I want you to bathe in that water. With your keys" Aquarius said calmly. Lucy's eyes widened, her stomach rolling around and causing her to feel sick. Her legs trembled more and her hands began to shake wildly.

"You're joking right? I can't bathe in that…I'll die!" the blonde screamed. Aquarius was silent, yet her eyes said it all. "Aquarius, I'll die!" she panicked, her eyes watering and her lips wobbling with fear. "I can't get in that. If any normal human gets in it, they will die…"

"Lucy, you are not a normal human" Aquarius corrected.

"I know, I'm a wizard…not a dragon slayer…not a spirit. I'm just a wizard. I'm not pregnant with a dragon slayer's child…so I'll die!" her throat began to burn as her voice shrieked louder. She couldn't believe what Aquarius was asking her to do. If she got into that water, she would die.

"Lucy, did you listen to what I told you?" the spirit groaned, losing her patience. Lucy paused, a lump forming in her throat. "Akarui and Anna had a child…that child is also your ancestor"

"So?"

"Akarui is your ancestor too, he was…still is the strongest dragon slayer" Lucy's eyes grew. "Lucy, all the heartfilia's have dragon's blood in them. If you get into that water…you will not die" she informed her.

"Wait…I won't?" the spirit shook her head. "And Akarui…" she paused, biting her lip. "You said he still is…does that mean he's…alive after all these years?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes" Aquarius' response was short and snappy.

"So…Akarui…he is" she stopped, her heart pounding and an image popping into her head. The black dragon with blue markings. "Acnologia!" Again Aquarius nodded. "No…that can't be…" she stepped back in shame, her hands clutching her head.

"Lucy, your ancestors were the two strongest wizards ever to live. Now you need to become as powerful as you can get to help save your friends and family. So get in that water!"

"But I can't be…I'm just Lucy. I'm not strong. Erza, Gray…Laxus there all stronger than me…" she stepped back, her heart painfully throbbing. Her delicate hands clutched her chest as she wobbled, uneasily balanced. "I'm just Lucy…I don't save anyone, they save me. Natsu saves me" her lips dried up by the thought.

"And right now Natsu and the others need you to save them. So MAN UP YOU BRAT AND GET IN THAT DAM WATER!" Aquarius shouted, her patience now completely gone. "I promise you, you won't die! It might hurt, but you will not die!"

"But…Aquarius"

"DO IT LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Lucy stopped, her body frozen as Aquarius blown her last fuse. The white water bubbled behind the blonde and strange looking ethernanos rising from the surface. She gulped, slowly turning round to glare at it. Her chest rising hard, her breathing constantly unsteady. She began to mumble to herself as she stared into the water.

"You're going to help me become the strongest celestial mage ever…" she said down to it. "And my spirits…they will become strong too" she slipped her shoes off from her feet and gulped, hovering her naked foot over the water. "Please don't kill me…" she clenched her eyes shut and with all her force, stomped into the white water, while clutching tightly to her 12 zodiac keys. The water burned, like a strange amount of energy pulsing through her veins. She squealed, feeling the water suddenly take her down, drowning her in its liquid. She held her breath, keeping her keys close to her body as she felt electricity shock her, wounding her.

The power urged through her, like fire and petrol. She let out a scream, the water guzzling into her open mouth completely drowning her. Her eyes shot open and her body froze…staring at a white world. Was she still under water? She didn't breath, did this mean she was dead? Her eyes glared around the area, but everything was pure white, like the whole world had been erased.

Suddenly something came into the distance and Lucy's eyes welled more. A woman, with long blonde hair and brown hazel eyes stared at her, dressed in a long black gown. She remembered this person well, as she stood before her with her arms outstretched, welcoming her into an embrace.

"Mother…"

"Lucy, you have done well" the woman whispered.

"Mother, it's really you. It's really you!" Lucy felt herself dive into her mother's arms, feeling the warmth come from her body. It was like she was real. Perhaps she was? But did this mean Lucy was dead also? "Mother I missed you so much"

"I know sweetheart, but I have watched you. And I am so proud" Layla brushed her hand through her daughter's golden locks and smiled, a tear falling from her beautiful face. "You are so brave"

Lucy stayed in her mother's arms, not wanting to let go. Her scent, everything she could remember was here before her. The way she looked. Her mother looked so happy, so young and innocent. She couldn't believe that she was in front of her.

She placed her head on her shoulder and looked around once more, noticing the white world suddenly change. The ground turned into a sandy hill, much like a beach with fine sand and the sky was a bright blue with no clouds. Her heart ached. Was this what the afterlife looked like? Where her mother had been all this time.

"Mother…where are we?" the daughter asked.

"This is where all the stolen lives come to" she replied pleasantly. Slowly, she released her daughter, but kept her in arm's length before revealing the world to her. Lucy's eyes widened as many people she remembered were stood before her.

Grammi, Simon, Ur, Karen, Lahar, Mika, Silver, Éclair and many others all stood before her, beaming their smiles. Lucy's eyes began to water even more. She cupped her face with her hands allowed the tears to flow freely. How most of her friends would love to be her right now, to see their deceased family and friends. Layla placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, while another one did the same. Lucy looked over at the unfamiliar hand and stared with regret as her father stood next to her. His eyes full of sorrow.

"Father"

"Lucy my dear…I knew you were safe, you were right. You are an independent woman and much like your mother, a strong wizard. I am so deeply sorry for what I did to you, but I am proud" his eyes watered as he embraced his daughter. "I want you to know that we, your mother and I are LUCKY to have a daughter like you. My Lucky Lucy"

"Father" Lucy wept softly, hugging her parents hard to her. "I love you both so much, all of you" she looked at the many friendly faces who had lost their lives. "I promise, I'll let all your families and friends know that you're ok and happy here" she sobbed. "I promise"

"LUCY!" a voice stopped her in her tracks. It couldn't be…could it? Her eyes wondered to her side, catching a mirror reflection of herself. She remembered this woman well, the woman who jumped in front of her and died in her arms. A strange feeling to watch yourself die. But here she was, the future Lucy staring back at her. But if that wasn't enough, her heart warmed even more so when she saw the two people stood beside her, bearing their wide grins. Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Luce"

They were from the future, the time where the dragons had killed them. Lucy's eyes teared up even more so as she left her parent's side to join them. Behind them was the rest of the Fairytail guild.

"Lushy, I hope you're giving the other me lots of fish" Happy said wishfully. Lucy stared at them lost for words. She remembered when her future self was transported away to this world. And to her, it was thanks to Natsu, she recalled embracing him from behind and whispering the words thank you. And now here she was, staring at them all.

She couldn't control her emotions. Sobs continued to escape her lips, especially when she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer. She hadn't seen him like this since before he went charging off to fight Zeref. Since then, he was in a coma. But here was the future Natsu, grinning widely at her like as if he was the one she knew right now.

"I'm missing you right now" Lucy whispered as she wiped her eyes with her hands. "Missing both you and Happy…I just hope you're ok" Natsu smiled warmly at his friend, grasping her hand from her face and cupping her chin to look at him.

"I'm sure I'm missing you too Luce"

"Do you know whether you're awake from your coma?" she asked sadly. Natsu nodded. "You're awake?" he nodded again. "Where are you, can you tell me?" she begged.

"Heading towards Zeref. He thinks that you're still held captive there" Natsu said. "He's also with Acnologia"

"What?!" Lucy turned to her counterpart, who slowly nodded to confirm. "But-"

"Luce, I'm sure I know what I'm doing" Natsu smirked proudly, causing Lucy's counterpart to slowly jab him in the stomach. This made Lucy smile at the interaction. Even now, her and Natsu were completely the same as before. Best friends.

"But if you face Zeref, you could die" Lucy mentioned. "And what if he uses you against everyone…you're END aren't you?" this made future Natsu wince. "He can use that book to turn you…"

"Lucy, you know how this story will end" Lucy turned to the next voice, a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, much like her mother and her. Anna Heartfilia.

"You"

"Yes me" Anna said with serious tone. "Zeref is a dangerous wizard, if he unleashes END. Not even Acnologia can beat him. END is his ultimate weapon. No matter what happens…the same outcome will occur" she explained sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"If Natsu Dragneel changes into END. He will lost and will never return to his body" Lucy's eyes widened. "You must destroy that book"

"But the book is bonded to Natsu"

"Yes, it is. Which is why I said no matter what you do. Natsu Dragneel will die"

"WHAT?" Lucy felt her knees wobble and her chest cave in. She collapsed on the ground on her knees in front of Anna who continued to stare down at her. "He can't die"

"He will Lucy. No matter what, fate has it set in stone"

"I WONT LET IT HAPPEN" Lucy screamed. She slammed her fists into the ground, determined to succeed. "He's my best friend…I won't let him die"

"But he will" Anna whispered. "No magic is strong enough for this…he will die" slowly, Lucy's body began to torture her. She squealed, feeling a shock of energy stab her. "Lucy, the fountain is bringing you back up now" Anna informed her. "You need to stay strong…think of us all. And destroy that book. Make sure Mavis doesn't reach her physical body…you have a lot to do and everyone is relying on you"

Lucy screamed more, her hands gripped her head as she shined a golden light. She clenched her eyes shut, the power was too much for her to handle. Her mother, her father, Natsu and Happy…she had seen all the innocent people who had died. So much to bear and control, she let out a might squeal of despair before rising up from the water. The chilly air suddenly hitting her face.

She took a deep breath, crying and screaming as the pain continued to rush through her. Her keys still in her grip as she used her other hand to grasp the side of the fountain. Using it, she pulled herself to the edge and panted hard. Her breathing was uncontrollable, her hands violently shaking as she held her 12 keys all together in one grip.

"Can't…let…him…die" she wept. "I…wont…let…him…die" she opened her eyes, revealing gold. Her teeth clenched together as she lifted herself from the water, peeling her body away. She ached, but continued to pull herself out and stand looking out at the view.

The storm was gone, thankfully, only to be replaced by the dark night sky. Stars twinkled above her and her keys glowed along with her body. She grinned proudly, feeling a great amount of power running through her veins. It was a strange feeling, as she sensed much power around her, many coming from her friends in different locations. She pushed herself forward, using her golden keys to circle around her. A projection of herself suddenly appeared before her eyes, multiple times. Each one, she sent off into different directions.

Her eyes continued to glow and her magic performed a whirlpool around her, changing her attire to what Anna Heartfilia wore long ago. She was the strongest celestial mage ever to live.


	10. Chapter 10 - Soul Projection

**Thank you everyone, you all have been truly supportive with this story. This chapter may confuse you slightly, the name of the chapter is soul projection. This is when Lucy is able to create projections of herself so she can be in more than one place. Each horizontal line is a projection of Lucy at the current time. So while she's in one place, she is also in seven other places at that same time. Cool right? Now...onwards with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Soul Projection

Levy stayed close to Yukino's side. She still hadn't made any movement and her magic energy was still down to zero. Lector and Frosch said beside her, listening to her slow breathing. Lily was on guard, his eyes constantly scanning the area. Gajeel had left soon after finding Yukino to head towards the castle which is what Natsu wanted him to do. He wasted no time in leaving, causing Levy to slowly weep. She feared that something bad was going to happen. She didn't want this moment to be their last. But Gajeel promised her, he would be back.

"Nothing seems to be out there" Lily announced as he came back to the safe zone. Levy took a deep sigh. "That's a good thing. I doubt we would be able to take them on anyway…not without Gajeel"

"I know and with Yukino the way she is…" Levy whispered. "I just want this all to be over"

"We must have faith in Gajeel and Natsu" the exceed said. "Even Erza and Gray"

"I do have faith, but Zeref and his army of spriggans seem to be really strong…what if we don't win this? We may have to go underground or…"

"Yukino!" Lector's voice rang, interrupting the two of them. Levy's eyes snapped to the young girl's body as she wriggled. Her eyes slowly opened. "Yukino! Yukino you're ok!" Lector cried as he hugged her. Frosch snuggled into her side also, sobbing.

"Wha…where am I?" she lifted her hand to her head and whimpered softly. "You two…you're from fairytail?" she noticed Levy and Lily's expressions and they quickly nodded. "What happened to me?"

"We found you like this" Lily explained.

"Yukino don't you remember? You gave your magic away" Lector said worryingly. "To Lucy" slowly Yukino nodded, recalling the memory. It suddenly made her eyes water. "What's wrong?"

"Is…she ok?" she muttered.

"Who? Lucy?" Levy questioned. Yukino nodded, her watery eyes turning to the blue haired woman. "We don't know. Natsu and Gajeel have gone to the castle now" this made her sob more.

"So lending her my magic did nothing" she cried. "I'm not good at anything. I couldn't even help my friend who was in need" her hands cupped her face as she cried more. "I thought if I gave her my keys and magic energy…it would help her escape"

Everyone remained silent, their heads bowed down as Yukino continued to cry. There wasn't much they could do. Except simply wait for orders.

"Yukino" a soft voice whispered. A golden light shined behind them, causing all of them to turn to stare at the figure. Yukino's eyes widened as Lucy Heartfilia stood before her, dressed in a tight but long attire. "Yukino"

"Lucy…" they gaped, leaning forward. Levy's eyes began to water as much as Yukino's and Lily's.

"I haven't got much time. I'm heading towards the castle. But first I wanted to thank you. Without your help, I would still be locked in Zeref's chains and I wouldn't have found Aquarius" she stated. "This means I have all 12 gate keys"

"Lucy…I" Yukino stopped, feeling her presence come closer to her.

"And for helping me, I want to return your magic energy" slowly, Lucy placed her hand and rested it on Yukino's cheek. The warmth made her feel like Lucy was really there with them, like she was here in person. The golden glow pasted through Lucy to Yukino. Once the transfer was complete, Lucy turned to Levy. "I want you to get everyone away, you will find Lisanna and Elfman a few miles away from here. Head towards Magnolia and stay in the fairytail building. I can put a protection spell on it"

"Lucy…how did you get so…"

"I can explain that when I see you in person" Lucy smiled. "For now, head towards Fairytail" slowly she began to fade.

"Lucy!"

The figure faded into thin air, causing Yukino to stand up.

"You heard Lucy, we need to get to Lisanna and Elfman then head to Fairytail" her two exceed cats nodded, rising to her side.

"Right"

* * *

It was a dark cave, with chains hanging from the cracked stone walls and water leaking from the floor. Lisanna sighed, her tears dried on her cheeks as she hung from the wall. She tried to swing back and forth in an attempt to free herself, but nothing seemed to work. Her big brother Elfman was chained up on the ground not far from her with his head lowered in shame. The two of them had given up. There was no point in freeing themselves because there was nothing they could do. They were out of energy, no will to keep them going. They had heard of Erza's capture and was now admitting defeat. An imperial officer stood just outside of the cell they were held in, pacing up and down with a long thin gun in his arms.

Slowly, Lisanna looked over to her brother. She winced a few times, feeling her wrists rub against the metal cuffs that kept her off the ground.

"Big brother El" she whispered. Elfman said nothing. "Elfman" she said again. She attempted to get his attention, but her brother was too ashamed to make eye contact or even respond. He sulked, staring at his lap. "Elfman…please" his younger sister cried. "At least look at me"

It was no use. As much as she begged, he refused to look and speak. That was as much hope as Lisanna could get. She just wanted him to look at her at least once. To see a friendly face to make all her fears fade away. Slowly, she let her body go limb.

"Don't give up" a voice whispered. Lisanna perked her ears, her eyes glancing around for that familiar voice. She heard that voice before, knowing very well who it was. "Lisanna" she turned her head slowly, catching a golden light from the corner of the cell. Lisanna's lip wobbled, staring at the projection of Lucy. Elfman looked over also, as Lucy stepped further over to his sister. Her hand rested on her cheek, before reaching the cuffs. A golden glow tinkled from her fingertip and slowly made the cuffs release, allowing Lisanna to drop to the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Lucy! I am now! Thank you" the young girl pulled her into a hug. "You saved us" Lucy nodded, her smile causing Lisanna gave much hope now. Especially when she thought it was all lost. They both bent down to Elfman and released him from his chains.

"You both need to head out of here, go towards Fairytail and stay there. Do you both understand me?" Lucy told them. "On your way, you will find Levy, Yukino and the cats…" she turned her head slowly to Elfman. "You need to be a man now and help your sister get to Fairytail immediately. Will you help me?" the big brother nodded his head slowly. "Don't forget we are Fairytail, keep strong and full of hope. I promise we will finish this"

"Thank you…Lucy" the blonde nodded, her body disappearing.

"Get to Fairytail" was her last command.

"You get the guard, I'll find us an exit!" Lisanna said quietly to her brother. They smiled, relived that someone had to come their rescue.

* * *

Mirajane screamed and shouted as she pulled herself from her chains, but it was no use. Her demon form was raging as she flapped her mighty wings to free herself. Again, nothing happened.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER AND BROTHER! TELL ME!" she shouted at the guard. He said nothing, keeping his back towards her. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS" the guard flinched a little by her threat, stepping away from her. "If you don't tell me, you will regret it"

When the Strauss siblings were captured, they whisked her brother and sister off into an unknown location while keeping Mira hidden. They knew it would make her angry and use up all her energy to free herself to get them. That was their plan. Except they wasn't expecting a golden glow of a celestial mage to come along.

Lucy appeared before Mira, while casting a sleeping charm on the guard. Her eyes were bright and sparkled as she greeted the scary raging demon.

"Mira-Jane, calm down" she whispered. "Lisanna and Elfman are ok. I've freed them and they are on their way to Fairytail where I have cast a protection spell"

"Lucy…how did you-?"

"It's a lot to explain Mira, but if I release you, I want you to head towards the castle. In the opposite direction to Lisanna and Elfman" Lucy said softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I fear that Erza and Gray are in danger, that's where they are" Lucy explained. "I need you to help me get them and take them back to Fairytail" Mira sighed slowly, nodding her head to accept the challenge. "Don't worry Mira, we will save them all. I promise" she unhooked Mira from the wall and stood still watching Mira's eyes change softly.

"Thank you Lucy. I don't know how you managed to get here. But thank you for saving my siblings" she said sweetly.

"You're all my family. I will save you all no matter what" Lucy said sternly. "I must go now, but head in the direction of the castle"

"Understood"

* * *

Jellal paced back and forth, wiping his hand over his blue hair. Sweat poured from him, as he nervously watched the castle from afar. Juvia, Cana and Meredy stood on the rock watching him.

"I need to help her" Jellal said angrily. "I need to help Erza"

"I need to find my beloved Gray also" Juvia chimed in worryingly. Cana groaned, rubbing her head. She hadn't gone for so long without a drink before, it was beginning to hurt her head.

"We need to remain calm, I'm sure Erza knows what she's doing" Meredy said patiently.

"But she could be locked up in a cell…Erza hates cages!" Jellal snapped. "I need to save her" Meredy sighed and watched her friend slowly jump down from the rocky edge. "I have to save her"

"Jellal if you run off too…you may be killed. We need to stay together" Cana called out to him. "And if you refuse to stay, I will lock you up in one of my cards" she threatened. Jellal cursed under his breath. Juvia remained quiet, thinking about Gray. She hoped he was ok. They huddled together and watched as the castle darkened.

They stayed like this for a moment, before something gold caught their eyes. A flash of light beamed in their direction causing Lucy to stand in front of them. Jellal placed his arm across the others, demanding they stay behind him.

"Heartfilia" he chanted.

"Hello Jellal" she greeted plainly.

"Something's happened to you, I can sense a great amount of power from you…in fact too much" Jellal said unsure what to think of it. Lucy nodded. "How did you get this power?"

"It came to me when I needed it" she answered honestly. He lifted his eyebrow with confusion. "But that's not why I'm here. I need you and Juvia to head towards the castle. Meredy and Cana need to get back to Fairytail" Jellal flinched.

"And why should we do that?" he grumbled.

"Because I can sense Erza's magical energy…she's losing a lot of it. In order for her to get out safety. I need you to rescue her and once you have both Erza and Gray. I need you both to go to Fairytail and stay there" she explained. Jellal frowned.

"What about Meredy and Cana?" he asked. "Why do they have to go to Fairytail before us?"

"Because their magic will not be strong enough for this mission" Lucy said promptly. "I want them to get to Fairytail safely" her words made the others slowly gulp. Juvia nodded her head, understanding the costs. "I understand this is hard, but I finally have enough magic to help my friends. But my main priority is to get those into a safe spot"

"What about the others?" Cana spoke out.

"Lisanna and Elfman are on their way back to Fairytail, so is Levy and Yukino. The exceeds also" she said calmly. "Mira is headed here to help Erza and Gray and get everyone back to Fairytail before Zeref unleashes the Fairy Heart"

"He's got the Fairy heart?" Jellal gasped.

"Sadly yes. A spriggan named Bradman beaten Makavov and Laxus…pinched it right from their hands" Lucy admitted. "Which is why I want those to get back to Fairytail"

"Fine" Jellal turned to Meredy. "You heard Lucy, you and Cana get to Fairytail. Me and Juvia will get Erza and Gray" Lucy smiled warmly, bowing her head.

"Thank you Jellal. I will see you all soon" her body vanished before their eyes. Cana gulped.

"How did she do that? Project herself like that?" the brunette wondered.

"I sensed so much power. It seemed she unlocked her fifth origin" Jellal said. "Come on Juvia. Let's head out"

* * *

Erza jumped, missing a hit from the ice spriggan who quickly casted an ice typhoon. She landed to the ground, panting roughly as she grasped her sword and charged once more. Invel stood balanced and ready as she approached him one more time. The last result happened. Erza span in the air, crashing to the ground with force. Gray shouted over at her but even he was tired from the many battles. The army, led by Invel had countered them outside the walls of the castle.

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy bellowed. The young wizard twisted her body with full force, a tornado of clear air spiraled, knocking over a few men of the army. She smiled proudly, as Carla picked her up and hovered her over the damage.

"There's too many of them" Lyon growled, performing his ice magic. Jura stomped his foot, creating an earthquake to rumble underneath the army. They scattered like ants, running to different directions before swarming together once more. "Quick, attack left!"

Gray stepped back, catching his breath from his attacks. Sweat leaked from his forehead yet he made no attempt in wiping it away. He shuffled his feet, cursing under his hard heavy pants. No matter how many people they took out, Invel seemed to summon more to his side with one order. To destroy Fairytail.

"Gray watch out!" Erza screamed out, panic in her eyes as she lunged towards him. Gray hadn't noticed, but quickly moved away in time as an ice bolt charged at him with great force. He moved so quick that his feet hadn't had time to position themselves and made him drop to the solid ground with a harsh bang to the head. The ice maker groaned in agony as he lifted his body up, holding his head and feeling the sharp impact that collided with the ground. "Gray, are you ok?" the redhead kneeled to his side, with her golden shield up to protect them from sudden attacks. "Gray…speak to me. Are you alright?" she urged him to talk as he swayed side to side slowly.

"Mm…yeah" he bit his lip, thinking of a positive thing to say. But he couldn't think of anything. There was so much fear around them that Gray was beginning to feel like his comrades were going to give up. Most of them were tired out from their previous battle or the lack of food and water in the cells. Gray slowly clenched his eyes shut, then forced them open in hope to see that the terror he could see before him was just a lie. "We're done for" he said slowly.

Weakly, Erza turned her face away from him. Her expression cold and frightened. She didn't want to admit it herself, but she did wish for a miracle. Her eyes shone onto Wendy and Carla, they fought hard, using up all their strength to survive. Jura and Lyon were also fighting bravely but with so many on the opposite side, if someone didn't help them soon they were sure to perish.

"Please…give us a sign of hope" Erza whispered softly. "Anything that could prove to us that we can win" the armed forces were loud, shooting explosions and flashing their weapons greedily. The redhead watched, as they came closer with Invel as their leader.

His eyes read death.

A blast of flames shot Wendy out from the sky. She hit the ground hard and whimpered by the contact as Carla attempted to pull her to her feet. The army stood directly in front of her. They were ready to pounce on the young child. Erza gritted her teeth, ignoring the injured Gray and sprung forward in order to help save Wendy, as a blow from the evil men aimed for her.

"WENDY!"

"NOOOO!"

As it made contact, a flash of light burnt their eyes. Erza was too late, she was a few steps away spread out across the ground with her arm stretched out. She kept her face hidden, distracted by the shining bright light that came from the shot of fire.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed, her voice echoing as the exceed glared at what lied in front of her. To the female feline it looked like an angel holding the young dragon slayer in her arms. The angel stood before the army, holding the child in her arms while looking out across at them ashamed of what they tried to do.

Erza flickered her eyes slightly, tears forming.

"Lucy"

Gray, Jura and Lyon were all in some trance as they watched the blonde energy glowing mage turn her back to the army and gently lay Wendy to the ground. She smiled down, observing the moment as Wendy opened her eyes with disbelief.

"Lucy…you saved me?"

The blonde said nothing, instead she rose back, straightening her posture before casting her hand in front of her. A golden layer of magic sealed a shield before them causing the army to cause more of a riot. Invel watched with his mouth gaped open.

"Lucy…it's you" Erza chimed. "You're the hope. The sign" she whispered proudly. "Thank you"

"Erza, you can take these people. I know you can" Lucy started softly. "I have managed to get you help. Jellal and Juvia are on their way to assist you. Push them back so my physical body can gain access to the inside of the castle. Zeref has the Fairy Heart"

Erza's eyes widened.

"He has it? No that can't be"

"We need to stay strong Erza" the blonde maiden said in a soft whisper. "Push the army back so I am able to get into the castle" her eyes brightened at the redhead. "I know you can do it, you are Queen of the fairies"

Erza slowly rose, her head up high.

"I am. I am Titania, the queen of the fairies" she unleashed her sword and held it in a defensive manner in front of her. "I will push them back Lucy, but be careful"

Lucy smiled, her body fading.

"I will and good luck"

Gray and the others had watched from the distance. Lucy Heartfilia had saved Wendy and disappeared before their very eyes. Where did she get the power to be able to do such a thing? The ice mage shuddered to think. He gripped his side and struggled to stand, only for an arm to slither around his waist and keeping him balanced. He turned to the owner, catching the bright blue eyes of the water mage Juvia. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Juvia, how did you know where we were?" he wondered.

"Lucy told us, she said to help you my love" the bluenette mage chimed. "Don't worry now. Juvia has you, and Juvia will make sure no harm will come to you while she's here" she stared at the view in front of her. A golden layer barrier was now falling down making the army able to physically attack them. Erza held her ground, her sword at the ready.

"Erza" Jellal stepped up beside her. "You are not alone"

"Jellal" the redhead smiled warmly, feeling his warmth close to her. "Thank you" they waited patiently as the barrier Lucy casted was torn down and the army burst into attack. Jellal went first, clasping his hands together and calling out two words. "Grand Chariot". Seven magic seals are presented in front of him, they connect and a burst of yellow energy fires towards his enemy. The impact is great, many taken out by one sudden blow.

"Heaven's wheel!" Erza shouts. Her armor shines as she fires her many swords. Invel watches with interest as the others soon join in. Jura slams his hands to the ground creating boulders to strike at them, Lyon makes his ice magic birds that swoop down and claw their men.

"Fools" Invel growled.

* * *

"Why are you running away?" Mavis was sure she was hearing things as she ran to Tenrou Island. Being a ghost had its perks as she was able to run across the water and not sink or even drown. But as she continued to run ahead, her chest pounding and her throat drying up- she was sure she heard someone talk to her. A voice she had heard before.

"Are you giving up?" the voice floated into her head once more and soon enough, the young ghost suddenly came to a halt. Come to think of it, she wasn't exactly sure herself why she stopped.

The island, her destination was not far now, and in swimming distance. All she had to do was keep running. So why was her feet refusing to move?

"First Master please" the voice seemed distressed, but in a calming manner. Mavis blinked, catching a presence of someone stood beside her, hovering above the water much like her. She bit her lip, her whole head turning to stare at the blonde celestial mage dressed in a long gown.

"Lucy"

"Yes, it's me. First, why are you running away?" she was very keen to get straight to the point, just as Mavis bowed her head in shame. Instantly and full of guilt, Mavis changed the topic.

"Lucy I have kept a secret from you" her lips wobbled but Lucy stood firmly. "It's about the attack on Tenrou Island" she started. Mavis could only imagine her heart thumping hard, tears forming in her eyes as she watched the wizard before her. "I didn't save you all on my own actions" Lucy cocked her eyebrow at this, gazing down at the girl who was staring into her hands. "I'm a spirit, no longer attached to my physical body" she mentioned. "The day Acnologia attacked the island, a celestial mage's emotions grew so strong that it summoned my spirit to come forth and shine on her and her guild mates" she sighed heavily. "I felt your feelings that day. You were unemotional unstable at first, believing that you were all going to no longer exist in this world. Fear overwhelmed you" she paused, looking back at Lucy's watery eyes. "Until your hand touched your partner's. He gave you hope and support. Affection that made your heart bloom. That is what summoned me. The passion. You no longer felt fear, you was proud. But inside you wished that someone would save them all- Lucy, your wish came true"

"I-I summoned you?" Lucy spoke out.

"Yes"

"I called forth Mavis Vermillion, the fairy tactician…a spirit?" Lucy wondered. "But how could that be?"

"You're not weak Lucy, I know that. I can sense even more now than before" Mavis whispered. "I am bonded to you, because you brought me back into this world…as the spirit I am. Which is why you are the only one who can attach this spirit form to my physical body"

"If I do that, Zeref will use you as a weapon against Fiore"

"I know" Mavis looked down, slightly heartbroken. "Which is why, when the time is right. I need you to kill me, before he has a chance to unleash my true power. Send me to the heavens" Lucy's eyes widened.

"No, there has to be another way!"

Mavis smiled as she felt Lucy's hands grip her shoulders. Physical contact was made as Lucy shook her within her grip, tears falling down the blonde's face. This reminded her of a memory. A lovely yet pained memory.

"You remind me of my friend Zera" Mavis said softly. "Or the illusion I made of her" she grinned, thinking of the precious memory. "Lucy, it's what needs to be done. I have been in this world for far too long. I need to be set free"

"I can't do it. I won't do it. We will defeat Zeref, I promise. I just need you to come back to Fairytail" Lucy cried out. "We need your guidance, that's the reason I came here. To tell you we need you. You can't give up this fight, don't let the dark wizard win"

"Lucy…"

"If you really want me to save you, let me do this my way" the blonde mage begged. "I will save all my family and friends" Mavis sighed.

"I believe you"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia watched from the hills. A war between Fairytail's finest and Invel's men collided. She had sent of her soul projections and while her physical body caught up to her exact spot. She kept distant, but solid as she gazed upon Jellal and Erza fighting the front lines, Gray and Juvia behind them sending out ranged attacks and Jura and Lyon in the midst battle. Wendy stayed far back with Carla, her eyes sore from the ferocious brawl.

Lucy bowed her head, looking at her glowing hands. They were no longer trembling with fear or fright. She was determined to win this world war, to take on Zeref Dragneel. Her lip pouted, a tingle sensation building to her right. Curious, she turned her head to the direction, glaring upon a group heading her way.

Her heart fluttered the moment she saw one member had pink hair. Natsu, the others being Rogue and Sting came forward. With Gajeel and an unknown member behind them. A lump formed in her throat as she squinted. She could sense his magic power, it was intense, almost petrifying. It was like she knew this energy. From Tenrou Island and from Tartaros.

Acnologia.

She gulped, looking back at the entrance of the castle. If Natsu reached her in time, he would prevent her from going in and try to take on his brother by his self. But she had to go. Zeref needed her and she needed to take advantage of that. To destroy Mavis' body and send her up to the heavens. She promised Mavis she would.

Without any other thought, Lucy walked away. Her glow following her as she made her way towards the castle doors. To her fate.

* * *

"That glow up ahead" Sting announced, as he pointed in front. "What is it?" Rogue poked his head out from his cloak, to get a closer look.

"Looks like a person"

"A blonde?" Sting wonders.

Natsu flicked his head to the conversation, before looking right ahead. A woman, with blonde hair and glowing the brightest gold was a distance from them. Finally Acnologia spoke.

"A celestial wizard with the extreme overdose of magic energy"

"A celestial wizard? You mean bunny girl?" Gajeel wondered. Natsu perked up.

"Lucy? Lucy!" his eyes widened and before he knew it, his feet began to run fast towards the shining light. But as soon as he did, it began to fade away. "LUCY!"

"Calm down salamander, she's close" Gajeel said darkly. All dragon slayers took a whiff of the air, her scent was fresh. "She went-" he stopped, watching the fire mage rush down the hill and towards the castle doors. "That way" he finished, realizing it was too late. Acnologia sighed darkly.

He was bound to get himself killed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Set Me Free

**Sorry it takes me a while to update. I have a lot going on personally. Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot that you support me and this story. So THANK YOU. Here is the next chapter of The Fairytail. It's not as long as the last one. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please no Flames.**

 **I do not own any characters of Fairytail.**

Chapter Eleven

Set Me Free

Zeref could sense her magic power. It overwhelmed him, filling him with a burst of excitement. He was stood in the ballroom, a large shining room with glossy floors and thick red velvet curtains that draped down to the floors. In the center of this large room was the bright glowing lacrima. The dark wizard admired it, as he calmly waited for the celestial wizard to enter.

His eyes drifted to the young girl's face, trapped inside. Her long wavy hair hung down, covering her body down to her belly button. Zeref's face stayed mutual, clasping his hands to his back and in complete awe.

He had the Fairy Heart. He was so close to the destruction of this world. What exactly would he do with it, you wonder? His lips pressed into a thin line. Inside that lacrima, is a living body, one that was once his lover? Many years ago, he had kissed the innocent angel and absorbed her life. He didn't know it was possible. How one curse could engross the other? But it did, and because of this Zeref kept his heart sealed away so he could never take someone's life again.

Until he realized, that he in fact didn't kill the angel at all. Her body was in a trance, her soul taken but her body very much alive. He hadn't realized till the day one special celestial wizard summoned her soul back down that it can be summoned back to the body, bringing her back from the dead.

He attempted to smile, but instead a devilish grin formed on his face.

If he brought Mavis Vermillion back to life, her curse would still live. And they could enforce their magic energy creating one gigantic explosion which would only leave them alive. He could make a new world. Restart life from scratch once more.

No more sins. No more hurting.

Slowly, he rested his hands on the lacrima, feeling the heat from inside. With too much effort, he leant forward, placing his forehead against it and breathing in deeply.

"We will be together soon Mavis" he chanted softly. "I had hoped my brother was able to defeat me before I could ever unleash you from your sleeping chamber, I guess there is nothing he can do now" he shook his head.

His brother. Natsu Dragneel. He had waited hundreds of years, in hope that his brother could be strong enough to kill him and destroy this curse. But even he was not strong enough. His plan had failed. Natsu was not strong enough to unleash his true power inside of him, the power of a demon. For that reason, Zeref knew that nothing could stop him now from making this world reborn.

As much as he loved his brother, he had to let him go. He had the perfect time to say goodbye, by destroying the book before his very eyes.

"I had watched him become much like our parents" Zeref said slowly. "My mother's pink hair, my father's determination, the will to fight for his family and friends" Zeref shook his head, a blurry image of his family stunned him for a moment. He stepped back from the lacrima, his hand rose up to his eyes and held them there as he kept them shut. "I have not thought about my mother or father for a very long time" he said clearly. "Can I even remember what they looked like?" he questioned himself, forcing to bring up memories of his long past. After a patient minute, he shook his head. "No. It has been too long"

He opened his eyes, a lust of red piercing through his orbs.

"Lucy Heartfilia" he snarled, not looking behind him but fully aware of a shining wizard behind him. She was stood with a bow stretched out in her arms, a golden arrow pointing directly at him. Her cloak had been replaced with her star dress form of Sagittarius, the zodiac sign glowing on her left shoulder.

Her breathing was slow as she stared into the back of his head. The tips of her fingers played delicately on the feathers of the bolt that was directed at him. She was ready, with one shot to the head.

She wasted no time.

"Star shot" she screeched. The arrow was released from her fingers and darted at the dark wizard. The golden pointer burned, as it went into impact. Zeref smirked feeling it get closer. He clenched his eyes shut and bent forward allowing the arrow to miss him completely and aim straight for the lacrima. Once Zeref felt the arrow jam into the gem, he span round to meet the woman's gaze. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Impressive my dear Lucy, however I don't think you was expecting this" he held out his arm to the lacrima, a spark from the arrow glimmering before shocking the body deep inside. "Only a celestial wizard can unleash the body and bring the soul crawling back" he stated proudly. "Now" he stepped forward, dark energy charged from his step, tying itself around Lucy's ankle and pulling her to the floor. "You will summon the soul to this body" he growled. "And you will do it now"

"I don't know how!" Lucy screamed. "Let me go" she wriggled in the black tar like grip that had her bound. "Let me go"

Zeref hissed at her, using his magic to pull her off the ground so she was staring directly at him.

"Release all the keys" he demanded. "Release them now" Lucy refused instantly, her bright light was completely concealed by his darkness. "Lucy Heartfilia if you don't release the keys…"

"You'll what? Kill me? You are under a contract to never hurt me" the blonde pointed out bravely. He gritted his teeth angrily as he slammed his forehead to hers.

"I don't have to kill you. I have many people here who can kill you for me" he barked. "Now…release those keys and summon the soul!" he shouted loud, it pierced her eyes causing her to yelp. "DO IT!"

"LUCY!"

Zeref's eyes flashed in surprise, staring at the burning man at the entrance of the room. Heat exploded from him as he charged in, aiming his fist directly at the dark wizard. Lucy froze in her spot, as the impact knocked Zeref completely from the ground, allowing the blonde to be released from his magic. He crashed into the nearest wall, dust and debris peeling from the giant hole that had now been created. Natsu stood there proudly, his eyes red with fury.

"I'm gonna burn you into a crisp"

His words haunted the room. A wizard with flames of destruction blaring from his body, the pupils of his eyes small and pitch black, his toned body in a stance ready to fight.

The dark wizard tensed, gripping the edges of the debris and pulling him out from the collapsed wall. His frown turned into a devilish snarl as he made eye contact with his brother. They said nothing, their facial expressions were enough to say that this would be the end that they would see one enough. One will perish.

Lucy's chest tightened as she squirmed away from the battle floor. Fear rose from the pitch of her stomach as she watched her dearest friend erupt from fire. He was angry. She could sense that just by the amount of heat trembling from his body. She gulped, her golden glow still shining brightly. Her eyes wandered to the lacrima, the fairy heart that contained their first master's body.

Mavis had told her to bond the spirit and body together and kill her to set her free. But she couldn't do that. It was murder. She refused. There had to be another way.

Suddenly, her thoughts were distracted by the blaze of light. Natsu had pummeled Zeref back into the wall, fire melting the wall around him. She cringed, as Natsu grasped the dark wizard by the throat and hurled him over to the other side of the room. His eyes blared as he turned round, facing his brother who had quickly recovered.

"You want to stop me brother" Zeref called proudly. "You're no-where near as powerful as you can really be" he clasped his hands together, allowing his dark magic to bolt towards the fire dragon slayer. "Fight me, unleash you're real power demon!"

The thick dark ropes of Zeref's magic hauled at Natsu, grasping his wrists and swinging up high, jabbing him into the ceiling. With an evil smirk, they released his wrists allowing the slayer to fall back to the floor with a hard thud.

"Bastard" Natsu spat.

"Call me what you want" Zeref shrugged pleasingly, as his ropes held up his brother up from the cracked ground to face him. "After everything I did for you, you never became what I wanted you to be. The demon that would one day end my life before the darkness finally takes over" he shook his head, watching as his brother attempted to free himself. It was no use. "I made you what you are. I brought you back from the dead, I made you stay with Igneel, I sent you to the year X777, I led you to fairytail, I planned for you to meet her" he pointed directly at the blonde, who stared wide-eyed. "I planned it all dear brother, for you to become stronger. To one day take my life. But you couldn't do it. Demon!" he spat angrily, his orbs reddened and filled with hatred. "You're too late" his grip of his dark magic tightened around his brother's throat, causing him to choke. "Feel that pain?" the dark wizard chuckled as Natsu rapidly gasped for air.

Lucy stared, water filling her eyes as she called his name. But it was like Natsu couldn't hear her, like he was finally at his end. His hands clawed at the magic ropes around his throat, as he gasped more and more for air. His eyes widening and his lips turning blue. Lucy couldn't bear it anymore as she watched her best friend struggle. She squealed, begging him to stop.

"PLEASE! LET HIM GO, PLEASE…"

"I can't do that, I'm enjoying this moment" Zeref growled.

"LET HIM GO PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST LET HIM GO"

"Anything?" the wizard wondered.

"YES ANYTHING, PLEASE SPARE HIS LIFE!" suddenly, Lucy felt relived as Zeref finally let Natsu drop to the floor. His body made no effort to get back up as he laid completely still, like he was in fact a lifeless body. Lucy gasped, shaking as she jumped to her feet to run to his side. But she was stopped instantly. "What? Wait…I need to check if he's ok" Lucy barked. The ropes were tied around her waist, holding her back from the body she tried to get to. Zeref watched eagerly.

"First, you summon Mavis" he said coolly. "Then you can check to see if my brother is dead"

"WHAT?"

"I said do it" he gritted his teeth, hissing at the girl who was now pushed towards him. Lucy immediately shook her head.

"I don't know how" she whispered.

"Of course you know how. Release the keys, all 12" he ordered. Lucy wept silently, her eyes focusing on Natsu. He was still as a rock, from what it looked like, he hadn't gasped for air once. She held out her hand weakly, summoning 12 keys in a bunch to her palm. Zeref watched with a cruel smile. "Open all the gates and summon the fairy spirit to the heart"

Slowly, Lucy did as she was ordered. She clenched her eyes shut feeling the power project her spirits one by one as she opened each gate. First there was Loke, who appeared with eyes of determination. He stood there for a moment, ready to step forward to help his master. Zeref snarled, as each gate opened revealing the spirit behind it. Once all 12 were open, Lucy took a deep breath and began to chant- causing her spirits to follow in tow.

"To the heavens and the stars, to the light and the dark, bring forth thy spirit of the true fairy heart. I am ruler of the stars, far and wide. For say my wishes as I am linked to the path of the celestial spirit world. O spirit, answer my call- spirit of the fairy heart, Lumen Histoire"

Her words came out of her mouth like she knew them, like someone inside was guiding her. She tensed feeling a large amount of powerful energy be extracted from her body, her golden glow shooting from her chest followed by a voice.

"Finish me Lucy, set me free"

With a mighty scream, Lucy's voice echoed through the room. The lacrima shook and cracked, a golden glow that sparkled and flamed. Zeref stared with amazement, as he pushed Lucy away to finally admire the display of the fairy heart being re-born.

Lucy cowardly wriggled to Natsu, pressing her ear to his chest and sighing with relief. His heart was still thumping.

"Natsu…" she whispered softly. "Can you hear me?" there was no response. Her eyes shone to the light that expanded in her view. The lacrima sparkled, busting into gold dust and finally releasing the body of the first master. Lucy gaped as the young body dropped, caught by the dark wizard and draped over his arm.

"Mavis" he said darkly. "You are finally here"

Slowly, the young body squirmed in his arms, her eyes opening to reveal fear. She froze in her spot, looking into his red orbs. They showed destruction, evil.

"Mavis" he repeated her name, in hope she would respond. "You're here, you're really here" he sniffled, pulling her into an embrace, but her body was weak much like carrying a doll. She flopped over his shoulder, her eyes staring worryingly at Lucy.

For that moment, it was like Lucy was reading the girl's mind.

"Set me free"


	12. Chapter 12 - Farewell

**Hello Readers, sorry it's taken ages for an update. My life is on hold at the moment with everything going on. I've had this chapter in my documents for some time, and only now have I decided to continue and upload it. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Fairytail

Chapter Twelve

Farewell

"Where did that fool run off too?" Gajeel snarled as he ran down the halls of the castle. He was followed by Sting, Rogue and Acnologia, who calmly trailed behind the panicking iron dragon slayer. "Salamander!" he called out, but there was no response. "Oi, I know you're here somewhere!" he clicked his jaw, his iron teeth chomping down and gritting together with determination.

"Can you not smell him anywhere?" Rogue wondered. "I know I can't"

"The fire dragon slayer's scent is everywhere" Acnologia admitted darkly as he pushed his way through the two twin dragons slayers. "If you want to find him, I suggest you sniff out the celestial wizard"

"Bunny girl" Gajeel growled. Each dragon slayer began to sniff the air, a scent of perfume and blossomed flowers tickled their nose hairs, while Acnologia watched with disgust. Gajeel slowly pointed forward, demanding they go straight ahead. "She's that way!"

"No, she's that way" Sting blurted as he pointed to his right. Rogue looked at them both with question as he began to walk to the left. "Where you going?!" the blonde snapped to his comrade.

"She's this way" Rogue admitted.

"You call yourself a dragon slayer, she's this way" Sting snapped irritably. Immediately, the blonde slayer grabbed his friend and tugged him in his direction. "I have better tracking skills than you" Sting bragged as he forced him to the right.

"I know Bunny girl's scent, she's this way" Gajeel roared as he yanked the two to his side. "We're going this way!"

"Hang on!" Sting whined. "She's this way"

"No this way"

"It's this way"

The three of them bashed their heads together angrily, all snarling as they pointed to their own directions. Acnologia watched this with amusement. His dark eyes scanned each direction before taking a deep breath in. A scent, mixed with flames and sweetness. He could taste it on his tongue. Slowly, he span on his heels, looking back at the direction they came from.

"Heartfilia" he whispered.

Acnologia started to walk calmly back the way they came, leaving the three others to stop and stare with disbelief. The ground shook as he walked, his feet crushing against the solid ground. His hair waved as he began to speed up, tracking the scent to a large ballroom. The scent was strong here and hit him with a wave of memories.

'Anna'.

Pressing his large palms against the door, he pushed it open, revealing a room full of fire. The heat was immense, but did not faze Acnologia as he walked in. His eyes landed on the dark wizard, carrying a blonde. Was that Lucy Heartfilia?

Her body was trapped in the wizard's arms, looking weak and fragile. Her white blonde hair waved down to her ankles, with her feet bare.

"Zeref" he chanted. "Release her" he demanded.

Slowly, the dark wizard turned with wonder.

"If it isn't the ultimate dragon slayer" the dark one greeted. His eyes shone blood red as he gripped the girl harder in his grasp. "What brings you to do my empire?" he asked bitterly.

"You"

"Me?" Zeref snarled, an evil laugh escaping his lips. "You know what that would do to you if you hurt me" he advised. "You would turn into a useless human"

"So be it. We have lived long enough- it's time for it to end" suddenly, the dragon king began to change. Black and blue scales rose from his skin, his fangs grew longer and claws ripped through his nails. "Water dragon roar!" a spiral of water darted from his mouth, instantly hitting the dark wizard. "Water dragon wing attack" his arms slapped water, whipping the wizard down. His eyes glowed dark. "Water dragon king's roar" again another blast of water came out like a tornado, shooting Zeref and keeping him down. The impact was deadly, causing Lucy to scream as she held onto Natsu. Her voice distracted Acnologia.

He flinched, looking over at the blonde who cradled the fire dragon slayer. She protected him, holding him dear to her. His chest tightened as he watched her slowly turn to meet his gaze. The face of the Heartfilia. The celestial wizard. He groaned, seeing Anna stare at him. Her bright brown eyes, her blonde shining hair. Her sweet smile and tiny nose. She was bright, special.

"FOOL!" Zeref snapped. He placed his hand onto Acnologia's chest, a black glue like substance stuck to his bare skin. Slowly it expanded, bubbling and spreading. The dark wizard smirked, stepping back as Acnologia let out a mighty roar. He grabbed his hair, pulling strands from his head as the pain shocked him. His scales thickened, forcing him into dragon force with the blue aura. He growled and shouted, shaking his head as his eyes turned black.

"Water Dragon Secret Art: Aqua Elise!" he shouted from the top of his croaky voice as water whooshed around him, pushing everything away from the body, a body that was now turning back into its dragon form. As he grew, the walls instantly caved in, as he stretched his long dragon like neck and roared. The dark mark consumed him as he shook violently, destroying everything in his view. Zeref stunned for words darted, grabbing Mavis' body and fleeing. He yelled, as Acnologia looked down at the blonde celestial wizard. Her eyes watered as she watched the dragon in pain. With nothing she could do, she pulled the heavy body of Natsu away, just in time as the dragon body collapsed to the ground. The ceiling fell from above.

"Bunny girl!" Gajeel shouted. "This way, quick!" the impact of the large oversized dragon torn up the ground, as Lucy attempted to escape with Natsu. The iron slayer pounced towards her, flinging Natsu over his shoulder and following the blonde. Sting and Rogue grabbed her hard, pulling her away from the chaos. "RUN!"

Her heart raced as she and the dragon slayers ran through the halls, the ceiling collapsing behind them. The rubble dropped dramatically from above them.

"Quick! Quick!" the walls erupted, the ground violently shook and all that Lucy saw now was chaos. She ran as fast as she could, but also keeping close to Gajeel's side. Her eyes drifted to the unconscious body of Natsu, her best friend who was draped over Gajeel's shoulder, his arms waving side to side from the frantic running. It torn her apart.

"Lucy this way!" Rogue shouted as he pulled her away from the falling rubble. She yelped, her chest hurting and her feet sore. "We need to get out of here, go this way" he pointed down towards the doors, as all four of them charged out, crashing to the hard solid ground. Lucy squealed, her eyes facing the falling castle. Dust exploded in front of them, covering them all head to toe. She coughed heavily, her eyes wandering to her friends.

"Is everyone ok?" a voice they known often emerged. The voice of Gray Fullbuster. Lucy looked over, as the ice mage quickly rushed to their aid. "What the hell happened?"

"We lost Acnologia" Gajeel coughed out, rolling Natsu's frame from his body. "The dark wizard cursed him" Lucy whimpered at this, recalling his soft eyes of despair.

"And Zeref got away with Mavis" Sting mentioned.

"Dammit, what about Natsu?" Gray questioned, looking to the dragon slayer. Lucy bit her lip at this, crawling over to his side. Her delicate hand touched the side of his face lightly, causing a soft tingle to escape from her finger tip. A golden glow worked it's magic on his cheek, brightening as it overtook his body. Her lip wobbled, keeping her eyes completely fixed on his closed eyelids. "Is that healing magic?" Gray wondered, slightly puzzled by the new additional skill his friend had developed. The blonde nodded.

"Celestial healing magic, I don't know how I learnt it. I just…did it" she whispered sweetly. Cautiously, Gajeel looked to the ice mage with alert.

"Where's the others?"

"Around, we managed to take on the forces. But when the castle began to collapse, they retreated. That's when I saw you guys" Gray admitted. He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes falling to the twin dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue were dusting themselves off, admiring the castle's destruction.

"What now?" Rogue asked his partner. "Our guild has been destroyed. We have no idea where the other guilds are"

"I know" Sting muttered sadly. "We lost some remarkable people so far" he dropped his head low. "Our family, people we love…" there was pain in his voice, the others noted that. Silence from that moment, as everyone dropped their heads low in follow suit to Sting. The pain of losing his comrades was like losing his brothers and sisters. They had been through so much together. The laughs, the tears. The fights, the games. He clenched his fists tightly, a single tear escaping his eye. He hadn't heard word of Yukino or the exceeds. Were they even alive?

"We…will get revenge" Natsu spoke softly, the words coming from his gritted teeth. "I promise you, we will win this war" his eyes fluttered open and close, his head pushed back and staring up at the muggy grey sky. Everyone over these painful years had lost someone close to them. But it had all been planned out by Zeref. Even his name made Natsu burn up inside. This dark wizard who was supposed to be his own blood, his brother.

The silence drew in the pain. The castle was destroyed, their guild was separated, and comrades were injured. Gajeel had eventually shuffled the group to shelter. His body straightened as he guarded the area, his eyes out on alert. Somewhere, the others were close. He folded his strong arms and inhaled sharply. Someone was on his mind.

He blinked, imagining the short blue haired woman stand in front of him. Her eyes glossy and her lips pursing into a glorious smile, it was if she was happy to see him. He smiled back, staring into thin air and yet believing that Levy Mcgarden's presence was real.

"So what do we do now?" Gray weakly hobbled to the iron dragon slayer's side. "The forces are way too strong, not even my devil slayer magic is enough"

"Hm" Gajeel murmured.

"It seems everything we do…they hit us back five times as hard" the ice maker bowed his head lowly. "And now Zeref has the first master" there was fear in his voice as he gripped his arm, rubbing it. "I've not been this cold since before I met Ur" he said calmly.

"You're an ice wizard, how the hell can you be cold?" Gajeel groaned. "Just get back to the fire will ya, I'll keep watch" Gray frowned at his guild mate's temperament. His eyes drifted to the fire located behind them. Sting and Rogue were a distance from it, arched over from their sitting position with their hands clamped together in front. They hadn't said a thing. Nor did they want to. Rogue's black hair hid his face, as he leant forward, drawing marks into the dusty ground with a piece of bark he had found just for amusement. Gray sighed, his gaze falling on a sleeping blonde. Her hands pressed together, supporting her head as she laid on his jacket, separating her from the mucky ground. She had her own cloak wrapped around her, hugging her sides as her chest rose with every breath. The fire that burned in the centre of their 'camp' died down, spitting sparks as a gust of wind blew in their direction. They knew from that moment, it was going to be a cold night.


	13. Chapter 12 5 - The Power of Love

**Fluff and Bluff ladies and gentlemen. Warning this mini chapter is Jellal X Erza coupling. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 12.5**

 **The Power of Love**

Jellal sighed deeply, awaking from his slumber. His eyes flushed, showing the pink smoothie coloured sky of the sunrise. How long had he been asleep for? Where was he? Was the war over? Many questions had popped into his mind all at once. Had Zeref finally been defeated?

No.

Movement and heavy weight crushed his arm. He hadn't noticed it before, but pins and needles pricked his fingertips as he looked to the culprit laying on his arm. A redhead, snoring lightly with her hair draped over her face. Jellal blushed crimson.

"Uh…"

She laid on her side, using his arm as a pillow to support her head. As he attempted to wriggle free from being trapped, she made a sweet heavenly noise. She whispered his name.

"Jellal…don't….leave"

She sounded frightened, which was never the case with the great Fairy queen. But it was reasonable due to what was happening. Everything was unexpected, much like the large pile of rubble that once was the Cronus Castle. He blinked, throwing himself up into a sitting position and causing Erza to finally stir from her sleep.

"What…happened?!" his eyes grew massively as he stared at the abandoned royal home. "Erza, wake up. Wake up" he pushed her over slightly, causing her eyelids to flutter. "The castle. It's completely destroyed"

"Huh, what?" the woman shot up, ignoring the sleeping arrangement between her and Jellal. She rose up, staring at the crushed stones. Her brown orbs scanned it with great detail. "How…did this happen?"

"I don't know. But it seems to me like someone powerful was involved" he closed his eyes, feeling the power that was once used, draw into him. He could feel a source. A strong, yet old magical energy. "I feel…dragons" he paused, biting his lip. "Lucy was here. Natsu was here…Mavis" he looked across at Erza. "I believe Mavis is alive. But-"

"Zeref has her"

"Indeed, now we can't blow this out even further. We need to find the rest of the group and plan ahead" Jellal suggested. "Lucy told them to head to the guild hall? Correct?"

Erza nodded.

"Then we must head there, perhaps Makavov can help us. Any of the legal guilds that would defend their home?"

Again Erza nodded. Her nose twitched lightly, her hands cupped into fists as she allowed a single tear fall from her eye.

"We're going to lose" she whispered sadly. Her words startled Jellal, his whole body tensed as he heard her sniffle. "We are not strong enough, people are dying. My friends are badly wounded or stranded somewhere. I thought we would have hope" more tears trickled down her cheeks. "For the first time ever, I feel completely unarmed…weak" her hand rested on her armoured chest. "This armour was to conceal my fears. When we were younger, I was forever frightened that I could not protect my friends and family. I joined Fairytail and hid all the shame I carried within this. I never had no fears again. I was Erza Scarlet"

She collapsed to her knees, burying her face into her hands as she whimpered softly. It pained Jellal to see it. He was always so proud of seeing what she had become. A powerful wizard. She sniffled and cried, not able to control her emotions any longer. Images of her friends hurt and killed erupted in her mind. The thought of her not being able to protect them.

Suddenly, two hands gripped her forearms, weighing them down away from her face. Erza looked straight. In front of her was the boy grown into the man she adored. His blue hair was now free from his dark eyes. Allowing them to consume her. His eye tattoo shimmered in the sunset, as he kept his face in level with hers. Showing no emotion. He continued to stare.

But deep inside, it pained him.

His hands gripped her arms tighter, pulling them towards him, shifting her whole body close, their faces only a centre metre apart. Their noses almost touching each other.

His eyes searched hers before finally with all the courage he had left, he tilted his head and forced his lips onto hers. The unexpected happened. He released his hands from her arms and lightly touched her red head, moaning weakly into her mouth.

His kiss overwhelmed her. His hands wandering into her head and playing with her strands. She cried lowly, pulling him closer. She threw her arms over his shoulders and deepened his kiss. Her tears finally drying up from the sunset.

After a few minutes, he pulled away but never took his eyes off her.

"I love you Erza, and no matter how weak you may feel, always remember I am by your side. And the power of love is much stronger than darkness, I won't let it consume you. Not now. Not ever. I wanted to repay my sins so that one day I can finally admit to you how I feel, how much I adored you since we first met" he lightly twiddled with her hair, smiling. "After all, you are Erza Scarlet. A wizard who knows no boundaries. The queen of the fairies and the light at the end of my tunnel. If we win, together and survive. I want my life to continue with you, till the day I die. I want you to mother my children, to carry my last name. To be the love of my life"

"Jellal…"

"I love you" he whispered.

"I…love you too Jellal"


	14. Chapter 13 - Happy's Family

Chapter Thirteen

Happy's Family

"LUCY! NATSU!" Happy screamed, awaken from his slumber. He imagined fire burning everywhere around him. A bloody corpse of a busty blonde laid out over a pile of shrapnel, and a demon looking Natsu stretched out over her. Shivers rumbled through the little blue cat's body, as he caught wind of the burning demon's eyes. "Natsu…" he cried weakly. "Natsu, don't kill Lucy. We love Lucy! Don't hurt her!" he outstretched his long claw towards the girl's cheek, carving a line down to her throat. "LUCY!"

Disgusted, pained with hot rivers of tears dribbling from his eyes he watched as his friend choked, and coughing up blood. Her eyes flickered, glancing up at her killer. Happy couldn't take it much more. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He pounced forward, using all his might to knock the monster of his friend. But the little cat was barely a pinch from the demon.

"You're not Natsu! Natsu would never harm Lucy" the cat bellowed. "You're a monster, who kills his friends, the ones he loves and are close to his heart! You're evil"

"Evil" the demon chanted. "Yes, Evil!" he raised his mighty fist up, his eyes glowing yellow as he brought his sharp fist down to the blonde, impaling her.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

He awoke. Sweating, crying, and worrying. His dream felt so real, like he was really there, experiencing what was happening. Natsu could never harm his friends, not Lucy, not him. They are family. Happy tried to smile, thinking of the adventures they had been on. How much of a family they really were.

He laid back on the stone he was sleeping on, imagining he was fast asleep on Lucy's comfortable bed. Beside him would be Natsu, outstretched across most of the mattress and Lucy cuddled up on the edge, groaning to herself about the amount of room both he and Natsu was taking. His saddened frown flickered as he recalled the times he would peacefully sleep on Lucy's lap while she stroked his fur, or when she would hug him tightly to console him. Lucy was special to him, and just as important as Natsu. They were his protectors, his lovers.

He closed his eyes once again, dreaming softly. Remembering memories that popped into his head. The voice of Lucy shouting, the fired up roar from Natsu or just their simple laughs and giggles made the cat feel at home. He did miss them.

" _WHO SAID YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND EAT ALL MY FOOD?" Lucy shouted, raged by her two companions with mouths full of food. They pointed at each other, before gulping the food down hard. "You completely ate everything?!" she whined, staring into her empty fridge._

" _Well if you think about it Lushy, we were doing you a favour" Happy sniggered. Lucy's face was stained with anger. With a grit of her teeth, she shut the door close with a thud._

" _Watch it cat!"_

" _We are helping you out. You don't want ALL your food to go out of date now do ya Luce?" Natsu grinned proudly as he slouched back in the chair. Lucy grumbled, ignoring his question and stomping to her bedroom. She kept the door shut._

* * *

" _LUUUUUSHY!" the flying cat threw himself into the woman's chest, burying his head into her bust while crying helplessly. Instantly, Lucy wrapped her arms around him, stroking his furry head as he whimpered. "Gajeel said…I'm a low life…and…I have…no…chance with Carla" he sobbed between sniffles. Lucy growled protectively, her eyes scanning the guild's main room for the metal eater. She patted his head, causing him to purr softly._

" _You're not a low life Happy. You're my baby" she tickled behind his ear, causing him to purr louder. "And as for Carla, it takes time for someone to realise they love you. Give her space, let her see you in a different light" her eyes finally landed on Gajeel, who was perking up a fight with Natsu over in the corner._

 _Her eyes sent daggers to him immediately, before rising from her seat and keeping a tight hold on her blue cat. Angrily, motherly, Lucy stomped over to the fighting dragon slayers and with her free hand, gripped Gajeel's hair and pulled him up to face her._

" _Apologise!" she snapped._

 _Instantly Gajeel was stunned for words as he peeped straight ahead, to stare at her chest, where the cat was huddled up. Natsu noticed this from behind her, completely unaware that he was looking at Happy, his fist went to pound the metal dragon slayer._

" _WATCH WHERE YOU LOOK YOU PERV!" Natsu roared, using his flamed fist to knock him to the ground. Lucy froze by this, turning slowly as Natsu stood upright. "Um…hey Luce"_

" _NATSU HE DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGISE YET!" she growled._

" _Wait what?"_

" _He was going to apologise to Happy" she span her body around, revealing the cat. Natsu blushed by this. "You idiot!"_

Happy smiled in his sleep. His tail brushed by his nose and hurled round his tummy to keep warm. They were his family, Natsu, Lucy…Erza and Gray, Wendy and Carla. He purred softly, wandering deeply what his two partners would be doing at this very moment. He shuddered, feeling a sweet breeze.

"Natsu, Lucy…I hope you guys are ok" he purred in his sleep. "I miss you both"

* * *

"STOP IT!" Natsu shouted.

"JUST HOLD STILL YOU BIG BABY!" Lucy screamed. Her delicate hands reached out to him, with a damp cloth in one. He scurried past her, just as she was able to grab hold of him and pin him down to the ground. "It won't heal properly if you leave it like that"

Sting watched the entertainment of the two. Lucy had a cloth of magical fluid that made wounds heal faster, given to her by one of her celestial spirits. She was worried by the deep cut on Natsu's abs and wanted to treat it properly.

"Lucy! Get off me! Did you gain weight?!"

SLAP!

Sting smirked with amusement as Lucy perched on top of him, holding him down using her body weight. She had slapped him hard on his bare torso causing him to blubber like a baby whale.

"I have you know, I lost a ton of weight!" she snapped, sulking. "Now stay still" she dumped the cloth onto his wound and shrieked as he instantly lifted her up using his arms and rolled her off his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHH WRAAAH!" he bit his lip, sitting up and holding his side as he felt the sharp stinging sensation work it's magic. Lucy smirked, successfully her mission was completed. Within a few minutes, Natsu calmed himself before glancing back at Lucy. "Now I'm gonna have to start sharing my food with you" he said gloomily.

"Huh?"

"You're as light as a feather, can't have that now can we? What would me and Happy tease you for now?" he laughed, slouching down while holding his side painfully.

"Where is your flying cat?" Sting questioned.

"Good point" Natsu turned his head, looking out at the two guards outside their camp. "Yo Gajeel, where did you put Happy?"

A grunt came from the dragon slayer. His arms stayed folded, his eyes looking out at the surroundings.

"He and Lily stayed with Levy and that stellar mage from Sabretooth" he said out loud. Sting's eyes lit up as did his legs jump from the rock he was sitting on.

"You mean Yukino?! She's ok?" his voice was filled with hope. "What about Lector?"

"What about Frosch?" Rogue piped up, sitting up from the hard ground he was sleeping on. Gajeel nodded, avoiding their looks.

"They were fine. Yukino had taken a beating by the looks of it" this made Lucy's colour in her face drain. "The cats were going on about something, I wasn't interested in any of their talk"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YUKINO?!" Sting yelled, getting defensive. This time Gray, who stood beside Gajeel, turned to face the Sabretooth.

"Keep your voice down, we can't afford to be spotted" he told him wisely. "At least we know that they are safe and are together. That's all that matters"

"But she was harmed, I don't understand how that could be possible…I told her to leave" Sting mumbled. Natsu eyed him, his emotions escalated massively because of his friend. He then looked to the nervous Lucy. She was twiddling something in her hand, something gold. "You said she looked beaten, did Lector tell you why? Or what happened?" Sting questioned. Gajeel shook his head.

"Don't get angry about the situation Sting, Yukino is under good hands with Levy now" Gray piped up. "If anything, the way you're getting all upset about this is giving me a big hint on your relationship with her" he smirked, causing Sting to blush madly.

"You like Yukino?" Rogue wondered. "Actually…saying that…you was very keen to get her out of danger than the others"

"Shut up Rogue"

"And worrying about her safety like that, must mean you care for her massively" the shadow slayer continued. "Is our guild master in love by any chance?"

Sting sulked low, pouting as he avoided the eyes of everyone around him.

"No" he whined. "Me and Yukino just have the same relationship as any other. Like Natsu and Lucy over there" he pointed to Natsu, who scrunched up his nose at the long finger being firmly directed at him. "We just…care for each other. Or I do at least" he sulked lower, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsu, again looked at Lucy.

"So you're saying…you care for her a lot?" Gray wondered.

"I care for Yukino and Lector, hence why I sent them away. Now can SOMEONE please tell me what happened to her" he begged. Instantly, Lucy stood up.

"I know" she whispered. "And it's my fault" she suddenly got teary.

"What?!" Sting jumped up, facing her. Anger boiling in his blood. "What do you mean it's your fault?!" noticing his rage, Natsu pounced up, shielding Lucy with his arm while keeping a firm wall between them.

"I took her power"

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"BACK OFF STING!" fire appeared from his arm, pushing the white dragon slayer aside. Gray and Rogue instantly got into fighting stance against each other, while Lucy cowered and stepped back from the fiery wizard. "I'm warning you, lay a hand on her and I'll burn you to a crisp"

"GUYS! Empire troops!" Gajeel interrupted. "Run now!"

The metal dragon slayer hurdled over and into the camp, dragging his comrades behind him. Sting darted, following Gajeel while Natsu swooped Lucy up and ran after their trail. Gray was close to his side, catching from the corner of his eye at Lucy who sobbed into Natsu's chest. They continued to run. Their hearts pounding.

"I need to find Yukino" Sting growled as they stopped suddenly. "Where did you last see her?" he looked to Gajeel, determined for an answer. "Please, I need to protect her"

"She was south, by the bank. That was where I last saw them" Gajeel grunted.

"Rogue, come on. We have to make sure there ok" Sting pulled his twin dragon slayer along, in the opposite direction, towards the south bank like Gajeel had said.

"Guess that leaves us, we should head towards the guild" Gray piped up.

"No, they would follow us straight to everyone else" Natsu snapped. "We need a different location"

"Tenrou" Lucy muttered. "Go to Tenrou Island"

"You heard her. Let's go"

* * *

"They can run all they like. But I will capture every last one of them, mark my words Mavis. I will pluck every wing of your little fairies…and once fairy heart is unleashed. The world will be mine"

"You could never do that" Mavis shouted from her chains. "You can never catch all the fairies"

"Well I found a few, and one wizard…Gildarts in particular" her eyes widened. "Oh he did try saving them all, but that's what you get for having all wizards hide in your precious guild hall"

"No"

"Oh yes, victory is almost mine. If only my dear brother can come out to play" the dark wizard smirked evilly. He clutched the book in his hands. "Shall I release the terror of END?"

"No, don't!"

"Because I like you begging, I'll give him a few more hours. Before he slaughters everyone in sight that is"


	15. Chapter 14 - Master's Last Wishes

**Hello readers, here is another chapter of the story The Fairytail. I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Master's Last Wishes

He was left there to die. The great family home to all of his children was now burning, collapsing around him. He was too weak to stand. His beloved children, the members of Fairytail were chained and yanked from their Guild Master Makavov. He tried everything, unleashing his true potential power, never wanting to give up and holding on dear to what-ever pride he had left. Mira, in her satan soul transformation spread out her dark angel like wings and sworn to the air, holding her dearest sister in one arm while striking her magic down at the army below. She didn't succeed. A strange net of sorts was catapulted up, shielding her body and weighing her down till she hit the ground with force. The two sisters were cuffed, chained side by side before being pushed into one of the many carts.

Evergreen and Freed attempted to tackle the rest of the army mages, but there was so many. The fairy woman squealed as a spear carved out of the bluntest metal carved into her shoulder, sending her onto her knees. Many more fell soon after. And Makavov had grown tall to protect his children, only to be jolted with a high electric pulse, shattering his very existence.

Draining his magic, Makavov studied the Fairytail walls. He recalled every mage who entered these four walls, how innocent they were, how lost they were, how scared.

And now they were scared even more.

He was scared.

But now it seemed like an hour had passed since his children were taken from him. And he was left to die. A large chunk from his body was missing from his side. Where their last attack had truly out done him. The voices in his head impaling him. His grandson Laxus raging as they cut him open with one deadly slash.

"GRAMPS!" It had been a while since his own grandson had called him that. When he was younger, the same height as himself. A single tear fell from his bloodshot eyes.

Resting on his back, he stared to the ceiling. His chest rose up and down as he played back his life as a sympathised movie. He liked to believe he was a humble man, never doing wrong to anyone. But now he laid with despair and weakness.

"Zeref…will pay"

He coughed, spluttering blood over his face. It ran down his neck, creating a puddle around his head. It expanded more as he attempted to breathe through his mouth. His body slowly shutting down.

"If I am to die, then I hope my Fairytail family recover from this war"

He said out loud.

"Give them courage Mavis. Give them the light. Show them no one is alone in this cruel world. If only they stand and fight"

His eyes fell respectfully.

Erza sprinted. She didn't care how much energy it took. She pushed her legs forcefully to reach the guild hall, with her blue haired companion tagging behind her. Rushing through the Magnolia town, jumping over the many obstacles that she faced ahead. She would not stop. She clenched her teeth, her fists ready to tear up any kind of trouble that lurked in the streets of her home town. Blood boiled.

How dare they? How dare they destroy their town? Our home.

She skidded, pouncing up into the guild hall and eyes on heavy alert as she scanned the deserted half standing building. The ceiling crippled, crumbling above her as she tiptoed inside. Her heart heavy and legs trembling with regret.

Jellal was not far behind her. He noticed the pain in her face, how much she adored her beloved guild. It had been taken away from her. All of it. It sickened him, watching as she trailed her hands over the falling walls, blinking innocently at the home she grew up in.

He sighed, looking across to the centre of the building. You could barely see the floor, with only a puddle of blood and a weakened old man clinging to his life. Jellal froze. Old man. Within an instant, he swung his legs over the tumbled benches and snatched off his hooded cape before placing it under his head. His voice was lost for words, the only thing that seemed to come out was an uncertain 'Erza'.

"Jellal?" her eyes drifted to her partner, who kneeled in the centre of the Fairytail main room. The sudden movement awoke Makavov, as more blood escaped his mouth. She screamed with despair, charging over to her guild master. "MASTER!"

Her hand swooped underneath his head, allowing him to catch his breath without choking. The old man squinted, fresh tears falling from his bad eyes.

"I…thought…no one…would…find…me" he whispered weakly.

"Master I'm here. You're ok, I'm here" Erza explained softly. The old man attempted a soft smile. "You're going to be ok. Alright?" there was much doubt in her voice as she scanned his body. She wasn't expecting to see the large open wound from under his cracked ribs.

"Erza…" Jellal mumbled as he reached for her arm. He tried to comfort her as tears flowed freely.

"Master! You…stay with me now!" she bellowed between sobs. "Just think, who will look after us if you leave us!" she clutched her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. "Your our guild master, the father…you have to stay with us! Be strong Makavov!" she ordered, not attempting to wipe her tears. "Please! For us all!"

"My dear child" Makavov coughed. "Fairytail falls to you"

"DON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!" the redhead cried out. "Just wait…a little longer. Wendy might-"

"The forces came, took them all" Makavov said. "No one is coming. Not now"

"But sir-"

"Erza Scarlet…" Makavov said her name proudly as he reached up to place a hand on her shoulder. "I solely name you, protector of your family, leader of your guild…the 9th guild master of Fairytail"

"NO!" She shouted. "I can't take that title again, you are our master! You!" she whined out sadly.

"Protect them, please" Makavov's eyes began to fall. His face paled and his breathing slowed.

"No! No!...Makavov! don't you dare die on me" she shouted, full of rage of sadness. "You cant leave us!" she sobbed harder, feeling the grip in his hand finally go limb. He was gone. The guild master of Fairytail…dead.

She bowed to him, tears falling as she cupped her face with her hands. Jellal arched over her, comforting her by rubbing her back in a circular motion. How was they to communicate with the others? The Fairytail mages had been captured once again by Zeref's forces. It was like he was always 5 steps ahead of them.

What could they do now?

Jellal knew that somewhere, a few of them were safe. But what about now?

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt Erza rise from her sitting position. She stood up high, wiping her tears from her face.

"I don't want to leave him like this" she said softly. "I want to bury him on Tenrou Island, the grave next to Mavis"

"Of course Erza" Jellal said calmly. "But we can't do that now"

Her voice croaked.

"I need to get a hold of someone. Anyone"

"That's clearly impossible at this moment in time" he stated. "All the Fairytail mages have been captured. Other guilds have lost their lives in battle. We have no one to turn to"

Erza shook her head.

"No. I believe in my friends! And I know of one that has the power now to come forth to me" she clenched her fists, begging for her friend to hear her calling. "She came to me, I don't know how, but she did. And if she's still alive, she will hear me. I understand what she did. She used a guild calling on her soul projection, allowing every member she wanted to see her and have multiple conversations"

"Lucy"

"Yes Lucy. If she can get through to me, I hope that she can help find everyone else" she slapped her hand to her insigma. "Lucy, please…hear me" she whispered. "Please"

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" his fire blazed towards the troops, giving the group time to run ahead. Gajeel stomped his heavy boots against the ground, looking for any sort of metal he could lay his teeth into. Sting, with a sore heart from learning about Yukino, was dragged along in a fit by Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer demanded that they were not dying, not today.

Gray pushed his hands together, creating a large shield of ice to block off the troops. He smirked, as he turned around to catch up with the others.

He caught up with Natsu.

"We can't out run them for long" the ice wizard said between pants. "And if we run to the guild hall, they will find us" he looked at the fire slayer, who kept his eyes straight as he ran ahead. His eyes looked stern and his face looked exhausted. "Are you even listening to me flame breath?"

He said nothing.

Troops again, came up from behind them. Firing purple lightning bolts at their feet. Gray stumbled slightly, turning back around to create another shield, but something blonde prevented him from doing so.

Lucy span, stopping while placing her hands in the air and allowing golden magic energy spew from her hands. Her brown eyes changed their colour to a sparkling gold as she released the magic power, while shouting heavily "Heaven's Titan" instantly, the ground shook underneath the troops, creating a sharp barrier between them and the fairies. Happy that her spell had worked, her eyes resumed their colour before turning back and running quickly. Natsu watched her intensely.

"Nice work bunny girl" Gajeel praised her.

"It won't keep them stuck for long" she said, "We have to keep going…" she stopped suddenly, causing the others to skid to a halt.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Gray called out in panic. Sting groaned, receiving a smack from his twin slayer. Her lips wobbled, her eyes glassy as she turned to face her friends.

"Erza…" she whispered.

"What?"

She shook her head, barely being able to explain. But she knew. Her eyes stared at her hand with her precious fairytail mark. Hovering her over hand across it, she blinked powerfully allowing her eyes to transform to their golden colour. Natsu growled. He couldn't watch her stand there and wait for the troops to come. He stepped forward, grasping the girl's waist and swinging her into his arms bridal style.

"Whatever she's doing, we can't wait around. Let's move!" he ordered.

"It's like she's in some sort of trance?" Gray said calmly. "Can she even hear us?"

"I don't know, just run!" Gajeel snapped.

Erza had begged.

"Lucy! Please hear me!"

* * *

Jellal stood beside her, noticing the air change and a sweet scent of perfume. He placed his hand across Erza as a shield, as the portal like glow split from the air. The golden light formed a woman's body, eventually turning into Lucy's form. Her eyes filled with warmth when she opened them to reveal Erza and Jellal in front of her.

"Erza-"

"Lucy! Are you ok? Is Natsu and Gray with you?" her sudden announcement caught Lucy off guard. She saw the panic and regret in her face. "Where are you? Are you close to the guild, please?!"

"Erza what's wrong? You look shaken…" Lucy whispered.

"It's…the master…he…he…he's gone" she choked on her own words, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in disbelief. "Zeref's army, they have everyone…they left him…to die here"

"What?" her sweet eyes watered. "Makavov's dead?"

"Yes" Jellal confirmed. "We need to re-group. All of us, if we are to beat Zeref and rescue the others"

"But…we're so far away" Lucy sobbed.

"We will leave Makavov's body in the basement, and head towards you" Jellal said calmly. "Where are you? And is Natsu with you"

"Yes. Gray and Gajeel too. If you want to re-group then I suggest you meet us at Hargeon" the blonde muttered. She stilled for a moment, before speaking once more. "I have located Happy, that's where we're heading. We will meet you there"

"Right. Be safe" Erza chanted.

"You too"

The golden glow faded in an instant, causing Erza to turn to her partner.

"Hargeon it is"

His arms felt warm. That's what Lucy thought as she brought herself back to her body, not realising that Natsu was holding her in his arms as he ran along with the others. She gripped his scarf, catching him by surprise before sobbing into his chest. The pink haired wizard gripped her tightly.

"Lucy"

"Natsu…he's gone" she cried. "Erza…she said he's gone"

"Whose gone?" he wondered.

"Makavov"

He froze, followed by Gray and then Gajeel.

"Gramps…is dead?"

"No" Gray shuddered at the thought, shaking his head in denial. "No way is gramps dead"


	16. Chapter 15 - What the Heart Craves

The Fairytail

Chapter Fifteen

What the Heart Craves

She sat up from the hard dusty ground, her eyes half open and her mouth slightly ajar. They remained in the same spot, the same area that Lucy's projection soul last caught their eye. Yukino's mouth began to dry up, clutching her two keys tightly. Pisces and Libra. Her magic was still drained, she could feel a low dose of the energy making little effort to flow round her body. Looking across the abandoned village, she imagined her guild master running towards her, his eyes lighting up with passion and relief. His legs straining, trying to reach her. But she blinked for a moment- that imagination disappearing in a split second.

She pouted her bottom lip, lifting her knees up to her chin and hugging herself. The exceeds were dotted around her. Lily and Happy were a few large steps away, both slouched against a rock while Frosch and Lector were to her other side, watching for any signs of danger.

Yukino's head sunk low into her knees, separating her legs slightly apart. She was desperate, wondering what had happened to her guild members. Sabretooth's family. Were they all dead? Was she the last one to survive?

Of course not, Sting is too strong. Her heart jolted. Sting.

He wasn't dead, was he?

Her mind flashed an image of his smile and her heart sank low. He was her protector, her will to fight. If he's gone, there would be no reason for her to fight back, or to live. Her face scrunched up in disbelief. Sting can't die, he's a dragon slayer. A strong one.

"Sting…where are you?" she mumbled low. "Please let me know you're ok"

* * *

Sting ran as fast as he could, sweat dripping from his forehead. He continued to push himself hard, running in the direction he thought she would be. Rogue was a stretch distance away from him now, but chased him regardless, following by a small group of Fairytail.

Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy stayed the furthest behind and in complete silence. Knowing that they were losing their family members one by one by Zeref's blood thirsty army. At first the three lads declared to attack, to get revenge but Lucy voted against it. If they did something like that now, Zeref would kill everyone else he had in his grip. Gray shuddered at the thought. Did he have Juvia? Cana and Mira. Macao and Romeo? Even the innocent Wendy?

He agreed it was reckless, especially when everyone's lives were at stake.

He turned his head slightly to Lucy, her head bowed low to the ground, watching her own footsteps as she followed Natsu and Gajeel in front. He tensed up, wondering if everything would turn back to the way it was after the war. The other guild that fought for them, were they still alive, and would they go back to being their old selves. He sighed, not fully understanding the future ahead of them. Were they all destined to die?

The thought frightened him.

The thought frightened them all.

"Sting!" Rogue shouted loud, slowly easing up on his running to a complete stop, and allowing the Fairytail group to slowly catch up with him.

"There's no way you'll catch up with him" Gajeel grumbled. "He's determined to get to her" the black haired sabretooth mage stared with a blank expression as the group made it up to him.

"I don't understand…why? You said Levy was with her. They should be ok" the confused mage questioned softly.

"It's what love does to you" Gray coughed up. "It obvious to see that he wants to be by her side, he wants to make sure she is ok, and so he can protect her" he sighed deeply. "Some of us don't get that luxury"

Lucy watched as Gray shifted softly. She placed her hand to his shoulder, beaming a reassuring smile.

"We will save them all. I'm sure of it" she whispered tearfully. Her eyes glistened by the layers of tears swarming her eyes. "We will find Juvia for you" her head turned to Gajeel. "Levy will be fine also, I can guarantee it" Gajeel looked down hopelessly, as Lucy moved to Natsu. He stayed silent, his hands flopped to his sides as she smiled wider. "And Lisanna" she whispered. The name caused Natsu to drop his shoulders and stare at his feet. Like all emotion he had at that particular moment vanished. He seemed confused, winded by the name she had said.

"Lisanna" he repeated. Lucy began to lead the way once more, feeling her heart scrunch up in pain. She tried to hold back the tears as she lead the way, keeping a distance of the men behind her. Natsu remained in place. Staring at his feet then at his hands.

"Love" he said softly. "Do I love Lisanna?" he tried to think back at the times the two youngsters had shared, but his mind would go completely blank and change to a different scenario. Different memories began to pop up, fading in and out as he slowly turned his head. His eyes focused on the girl ahead, her long blonde hair waving as she walked on.

"Lucy"

He felt his chest explode with a strange feeling. A burst of energy overpowering him.

"Lucy…Luce"

* * *

Yukino jumped with fright, catching a glimpse of Levy Mcgarden from Fairytail appear from the shadowy bush with wooden sticks.

"You're awake" she announced brightly. "I was beginning to think you went into some sort of deep sleep like in the fairy tales" the young woman suggested with a giggle. "I went out to get some bits, I'm going to make a fire"

"Oh…I see" Yukino seemed very distant as she huddled up, keeping away from Levy. "Have you seen…my guild?" she asked delicately. Levy shook her head causing Yukino to bow her head in shame. "Never mind then"

"I know Sting and Rogue are with Gajeel and Natsu though" her eyes lit up.

"THEY ARE?"

"Yes, if I recall, they shouldn't be far from here now" Levy said brightly. This instantly caused Yukino to stand up.

"Which direction?" she asked.

"Um, that way. But Yukino its best you wait for them…you're extremely weak at the moment, and you may run into trou-" Levy paused as Yukino ran in the way she pointed, letting her little legs take her as fast as she could. "Lector! Frosch, follow her!" Levy demanded in panic.

Yukino smiled wider than ever before as she ran. Sting was not far away from her like she had expected. He wasn't dead either. He was alive and heading towards her as they speak. She grinned, clenching her fists and knocking back her elbows to speed her up. Her shoes kicked up the dirt from underneath her, jumping over the huddles of rocks in her way. Till she saw something in the distance. A shine of yellow hair.

"STING!"

Her voice was so loud, that the person in front of her began to pick up the pace, holding out their hands in order to reach her.

"YUKINO!"

"STING!"

It seemed like it had been forever since they last made contact, beating their legs as hard as they can before finally she pounced into his arms. An overwhelming feeling exploded from her chest as she swung her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to leave the moment they were having right now. Sting grinned, holding her close. His panting, his beating of his heart, his everything, all going at extreme speed as he squeezed her tightly.

"Yukino" he whispered. "I'm so relieved, you're safe"

"Sting" she cried into his shoulder, gripping his ripped waistcoat. "Don't ever let me leave you again"

"I promise, I won't"


End file.
